Irresistible
by Isabella1948
Summary: Akihito receives the biggest shock of his life, which ultimately feels like a dream come true. At the same time that Akihito is worrying about how Asami will react a mysterious person from Aki's past comes back and kidnaps him? Now Akihito is having to deal with his past, present, and future. But will his future really be with Asami like he had hoped? MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1- A forgettable secret**

"A..ahhh..As...Asami s...stop." Akihito cried while the older man continued to pound into him.

"Stop? But you seem to be enjoying it so much right here." Asami said as he hit Akihito's sweet spot.

Akihito screamed as Asami kept pounding his sweet spot until he couldn't take it any more and came all over his stomach. A few seconds later Asami spilled inside of him for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"N...no more...I ca...can't an...anymore." Akihito gasped out between breaths.

"Then tell me...who is she?" Asami said his voice cool and level.

"She...she is a friend from high school...we accidentally ran into each other...at my last job."

Finally getting the answer that had avoided him all night Asami pulled out of Akihito and went to the bathroom to shower. Usually this was one of his favorite parts because he would take Akihito in with him in the pretense of cleaning him when Akihito usually just came out dirtier than before. But seeing as his boy had already passed out twice while they were doing it he decided to let him off for the rest of the night.

Once Asami got out of the shower and came back into his room he was greeted by the sight of Akihito spread out on his bed legs spread, arms still tied to the bed post, and the most seductive look someone could every have.

'Geez...he really should become more aware of himself or I really will have sex with him till he dies.' Asami thought and he untied the photographer and started to clean his body with a wet towel.

Once he had finished he slipped into bed next to his young lover and pulled him against his chest. He felt his lover stir and looked down to see Aki trying to get closer to his warmth. Asami cocked his perfected smirk before wrapping his arms around his lover and falling into a peaceful sleep.

The first thing Akihito noticed when he woke up was that the warmth was gone. He looked around and couldn't see Asami anywhere and the shower wasn't running so he figured the man was at work.

Akihito lay there thinking about yesterday and how as soon as he got home to the older mans apartment he was immediately thrust up against the wall and questioned about his friend who he had just happened to bump into that day, but being the stubborn guy he was he refused to reveal anything about his meeting with her. Asami had immediately stripped him and started pounding into him right there in the doorway, with the door open and Suoh and Kirishima standing there pretending not to notice anything when finally Asami lead Akihito to the bedroom and he saw Kirishima lean over and close the door and Akihito could swear he saw a bright red tinge to the usually emotionless face.

When his stomach started to rumble Akihito tried to get off the bed but even sitting up was difficult when he tried to stand up an immense pain shot all the way up his back and he immediately screamed and fell to the ground.

Not two seconds later he heard the door slam open and Suoh standing there with his gun up scanning the room for anything that might cause harm to his boss's lover.

"Unless Asami is hiding in the closet then there's no one here hat will hurt me." Akihito said through clenched teeth still laying in a heap on the floor.

Suoh pocketed his gun and went to help the younger male off the floor, but the second he wrapped his arm around the boys back to help him up he screamed. Trying to stay as far away from the boys back as possible he helped Akihito back onto the bed.

"WAIT!" Akihito screamed

"What is it Aki" Suoh said and even though he would never call Akihito by his first name little lone without an honorific around his boss he had grown close to the boy after about 3 years of having to chase him down and guard him.

"Make me a sandwich." Akihito said with pleading eyes. When all Suoh did was just look at him Akihito decided to just become really annoying "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse."

"Yeah yeah, what ever, just shut up." Suoh said annoyed as he went to go make Akihito a sandwich. When he walked about he could hear Akihito yelling out orders on what to put on the sandwich from the bedroom as he went to the kitchen. But when he got to the kitchen he just grabbed the first things he could find and putting two pieces of bread on either side.

When he walked back into the room Akihito stared at the, well he didn't really know what it was, in Suoh hand. "Is that supposed to be a sandwich?" Akihito asked scared to actually ask his real question which was, what was inside on the sandwich.

"Yeah." was all Akihito got in response. Seeing the look on the younger mans face Suoh decided to mess with him a little, "Well if you don't want it then I'll just go throw it away. I'll be outside the door call if you need me. But if you ask me to make you more food then I'll immediately leave again."

Not wanting to see food go to waste Akihito groaned and said "Fine I'll eat it. I just need something in my stomach it's killing me."

Suoh walked over and gave Akihito the sandwich which he downed in a couple of bites. "Man I feel better. I was running on empty there." Akihito said while smiling widely.

"I'm sure you were." Suoh commented and Akihito's eyes immediately widened and his mouth fell open.

"OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" Akihito screamed as he picked up the lamp innocently sitting on the bedside table next to him and threw it at Suoh who walked out and closed the door just fast enough to escape being pegged in the head by the flying light. Suoh heard the lamp break against the door as it hit but decided to clean it up once Akihito had settled down and walked out the front door of the apartment closing the door behind him and staring straight ahead guarding the door, that lead to his boss's lover, with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so for this one I put it out the next day because it was the end of the cycle at my school so I just finished taking my tests and got a rare occasion without any homework but I most likely will be posting things within a week of each other. **

**Anyway I took on the normal way of saying things in Japan and wrote the last name before the first name (just saying this now so there's no confusion) anyway, hope you enjoy**

**Ps. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the beautiful and most talented person ever, Yamane Ayano!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love you guys! Thanks!**

* * *

**Ch. 2- Impossible revelation**

Akihito sighed and laid back onto the bed feeling a bit guilty for throwing the lamp at Suoh and was just about to start dozing off when something hit him and he leaned over the bed and started to throw up.

"SUOH!" He screamed before he started throwing up again.

"I told you I'm not making you anymore food and..." Suoh trailed off as he saw his boss's precious lover leaning over the bed throwing up. Suoh tried to remain calm even though it was obvious he was worried about Akihito and immediately called one of the guards downstairs to bring a car to the front. He picked up Akihito and practically ran down the stairs and to the car. He gently laid Akihito down in the backseat and then got into the front seat and took off as fast as he could.

_'Asami is gonna kill me if anything is wrong with him. No he won't kill me, he will probably torture me until I beg him for death'_

When they got to the hospital the doctors immediately recognized Akihito (well he had been there enough times) and started asking Suoh about what happened Suoh went into work mode and gave a full briefing of what happened. The whole time while Suoh was talking Akihito was taken to a private room and started to be examined. After they took blood samples they left the room and left Akihito there happy that all the people had finally left and that he had stopped puking.

Outside of Akihito's room Suoh was hesitant to open but finally decided to go in.

"Hey Aki how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I think there was something seriously fucked up in the sandwich that you gave me."

"Oh right the sandwich." Suoh had been so busy worrying about Aki that he had completely forgotten that this might actually be his fault. Great, now Asami seriously was gonna murder him. Wait, Asami, he had totally forgotten, he hadn't contacted his boss at all. "I'll be right back Aki I need to go call Asami."

Akihito just sighed and nodded knowing his lover was probably going to blow things out of proportion and start to think someone was after him and had poisoned Aki to get to him.

Suoh turned to walk out the door when suddenly it opened to reveal the doctor in charge of Akihito.

The doctor turned to Suoh and spoke, "Well there's no need to panic it would seem like a normal case of food poisoning so he should be better in a couple hours. Also, we took a blood sample just to make sure we should have the results in about an hour so we would like to keep him here just in case until the results come back."

Akihito snorted of course they wanted to keep him here just to be safe. If he were any other person they would of released him immediately and called him the next day with the results. But no, since he was with Asami, they gave him special and extremely unwanted attention.

"Thank you." Suoh said as the doctor walked back out of the room. "I'm gonna go call Asami."

"Suoh, please, oh god please don't tell him. You know him he's gonna blow this out of proportion and it's just gonna mean more work for you and me. Plus you heard what the doctor said it's probably just a case of food poisoning."

Suoh sighed seeing the look in Akihito's eyes he knew he wasn't going to win against him. "Alright fine, but only this once."

"Thank you." Akihito said taking a breath of relief. "Oh by the way Suoh"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving can you go get me something to eat." Akihito said the widest grin on his face. "This time preferably something that doesn't look like shit."

"And who's the stupid boy who ate the shit sandwich?" Suoh gave Akihito a smirk before walking out of the room and to the little store across the street from the hospital. He ordered Aki some ramen and a slice of cake (knowing the boy's sweet tooth). While waiting for the food to be done he heard his phone go off.

"Suoh." He answered.

"_How's Akihito?"_ a deep cool voice came on the other line.

"Takaba-san? He's fine I'm pretty sure he's been asleep all day since last nights activities." Suoh said trying to get the image of Aki being being screwed in the doorway out of his mind. "Would you like for me to check on him sir?"

"_No. Just make sure he stays out of trouble__. J__akuson __Daichi __has started to be active again. Make sure Akihito stays inside the apartment, I don't care if you have to tie him to my bed just keep him inside. Understood?"_

"Understood sir."

"_Good"_ and with that Asami hung up.

Suoh could feel the stress go away and prayed his voice didn't give away anything to his all knowing boss. Then he remembered what he said about Jakuson Daichi and immediately the stress that had been leaving came back ten fold. Jakuson was the second most powerful yakuza boss in Japan whose group was almost on par with Asami, and the difference was extremely small. Plus, Jakuson had been doing this for far longer than Asami. He needed to get Aki back to the apartment, now!

"Sir, your order is done." said the person working behind the counter.

Suoh stood up and grabbed the food and started to make his way back to the hospital the whole time his thoughts being on Jakuson.

When he walked into Akihito's room he looked over to see the photographer messing with all the buttons he could find.

"What are you doing?" Suoh asked in an irritated voice.

Akihito jumped a little not noticing Suoh had walked in, "Man for such a big guy you sure are light on your feet aren't you? Anyway as to what I was doing I got bored, you do realize it's been almost an hour, right?" Akihito said while starting to eat the ramen leaving the cake for last. But before long both the cake and ramen were gone and Akihito looked around to see if there was any more food.

Seeing this Suoh stated, "That's all I got. It was even the biggest size of ramen how can you still be hungry?"

"Maybe I can answer that question." The doctor said walking in with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that? You said it was probably just a case of food poisoning how would that make him eat more?" Suoh said starting to get concerned again. He just wanted the doctor to say that Aki was fine so he could take him home and make sure he was well guarded.

"Well it would seem as though I was wrong. It would seems like...well..."

"Well what?" Aki asked starting to get curious himself.

"Well it would seem as though you are...pregnant." the doctor said finally looking at Akihito.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! A FUCKING _GUY_ CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"I would like to know about this too and even though it wasn't exactly said nicely, a guy really can't get pregnant, doctor." Suoh said trying to calm down. _'At least the boy's life isn't in danger.' _He thought with a sigh.

"Unless you aren't...fully a guy." The doctor said preparing himself for Akihito's next outburst.

"WHAT THE FUCK. I. AM. A. MAN!"

"Yes, however, it would seem as though you were born with some of the female glands and whatever hospital you were born in apparently missed it so they weren't taken out. Making it possible for you to become pregnant." The doctor said starting to worry about Akihito's blood pressure.

Akihito's eyes widened and became silent, finally seeming to grasp the situation and leaned back onto the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Doctor are you sure about this?" Suoh said

"Yes, I ran the tests a second time myself just to the sure. But all the result come back saying he is pregnant." The doctor said relaxing realizing Aki had calmed down.

"How far along is he?" Suoh asked trying to get all the information out of the doctor as he could.

"Hum let me see." He walked over to Akihito and hovered his hands over the photographer's stomach. "May I?" He asked and Akihito just nodded still stunned that he could become pregnant. "I'll be right back." the doctor said after pushing around on Akihito's stomach for a while.

When the doctor walked back in he was carrying an ultrasound. While the doctor started to set the machine up Akihito, who hadn't taken his eyes off of his stomach, finally put his hand on it and started to rub his stomach thinking about life with a kid. He had always loved kids but never really wanted one because he was scared the people he went after with his camera would go after his family. But if he had the kid with Asami he knew that the older man would protect him and their kid. Wait, Asami, oh god, how was he going to take it? Would he kick him out, would he force him to get an abortion? Akihito suddenly realized that even though they lived together for three years now he still barely knew anything about Asami's dreams and what he wanted.

"Alright all set up. Now, I'm going to put some gel on your stomach so it will be a little cold okay?" The doctor said knocking Akihito out of his thoughts and just nodded at the doctor.

Once the gel was on the doctor placed the transducer onto Akihito's stomach and started to move it around.

"Well based on the size of the embryo it would seem as though you are about two months pregnant." The doctor said while pointing out a little thing that looked like a peanut with something inside of it. The doctor then proceeded to write down a couple of things then printed out some pictures for Akihito.

"How is this going to work doc.?" Suoh asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will there be any complications or problems with the pregnancy because he is a male?"

"Hm, well I've never dealt with a male pregnancy before, but from what I've heard at a few meetings is that it progressed like any normal pregnancy. However I would like him to come in for more check-ups than most people because he is male. Also there is a high chance we will have to do a c section but that will be determined at the time of birth." The doctor turned toward Akihito. "You are free to go Takaba-sama just make sure you call if anything out of the normal happens during you pregancy and I will see you next month for your next appointment."

Akihito got off the bed and walked with Suoh back to the car. On the way back Akihito finally talked.

"Suoh you are not allowed to tell Asami, understood?" Akihito said in a cool voice that could rival that of Asami's.

"Yes sir." Suoh said forgetting that Akihito could talk like that. He had only heard Akihito talk like that four times while guarding the boy. Two of the times had been after he met Asami, the other two had been before Akihito knew the man.

**Okay so this might be a little confusing because I had like 50 ideas (not really but I did have a lot) on how Aki would find out he was pregnant so it's a little jumbled or at least I think it is. Anyway, I'm sooooooo sorry that Asami wasn't really in this one but I'm trying to get the plot going and for that I needed to show more of Suoh and Akihito than Asami. IM SORRY!**

**Anyway I swear there will be more Asami in the next one. **

**I would like to put that this whole thing is OOC because I don't think ANYONE can capture the characters of Akihito and Asami and everyone as well as the creator can. Anyway thanks for reading and please review I want to know how I can improve and what you guys think about it and if I totally screwed it up or not. LOL anyway thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm uploading this now (I'm planning on uploading hopefully every Saturday) because my team is leaving to go compete for our sport this weekend and have to leave after school on Friday so I wouldn't have time to upload plus I can't bring my computer with me. Anyway just thought I'd let you know. Wish me luck at the competition!**

**Ps. I love all of you who reviewed, followed, and added it to your favorites. Also HUGE thanks to Senbonzakura49 for putting up with me. You're amazing and I love you! LOL. Anyway, I love hearing what you guys think about the story so far, it honestly makes my day when I get a good review. Speaking of making my day on the fifth day that this was out, I couldn't believe it but... it got over 1,000 views you guys make me like the happiest person ever. LOL I'll stop talking (or would it be typing) now.**

**Ch. 3- The Forgettable Secret That Should Have Been Remembered**

* * *

When Akihito got back to the apartment he immediately started to make things look like he had been home all day. He put some clean plates into the sink filled with bubbles to make it look like he had eaten. He also went and moved a few things around in his dark room that Asami had given him for him birthday last year.

Akihito then went into the one place he was dreading. The bedroom. He plugged his nose because the smell from the vomit that hadn't been cleaned smelled horrible. When he walked in he heard crunching under his feet and looked down to see the shattered lamp.

"_Great" _He thought, _"How the hell am I going to explain this to Asami."_

First thing he did was start to pick up the broken pieces of lamp and throwing them into the trashcan. Next, he vacuumed the area hopping to pick up any extra pieces of the lamp that might be left over then went and told Suoh to buy him a new lamp.

"No."

"What? But if I don't have the lamp Asami is going to wonder what's up." Akihito whined when Suoh refused to leave and buy him a new lamp.

"I said I wouldn't go buy you a new one I didn't say I wouldn't get you a new one." Suoh said confusing the photographer.

"Huh?! This isn't the time for a fucking riddle!"

Suoh sighed then walked into the apartment and motioned for Akihito to follow. "Look did you really think that after all the times you have broken that lamp that Asami wouldn't think to have extras on hand?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akihito asked, feeling as though he should be annoyed by the mans comment.

"It just means you are very...physical...in your arguments." Akihito glared at the man when he noticed him look for the right word, and Akihito was sure that physical in your arguments, was not what Suoh wanted to say.

Ignoring the glare coming from Akihito, Suoh walked over to the closet and dug behind the blankets and pulled out the exact same lamp. Seriously did Asami have an attachment for that lamp or what. Suoh handed Akihito the lamp then walked back out of the apartment.

Going back into their room Akihito set up the lamp exactly as it was before then started to scrub away the vomit on the floor. After it was all cleaned up Akihito looked proudly at his work. Not a single thing was out of place, but then again it wasn't like this was his first time having to fix everything. Satisfied, Akihito plopped down on the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V.

Suddenly Suoh walked in and his face said that Akihito was _not_ going to like what he had to say.

"Jakuson Daichi is starting to be active again." Suoh said.

"What?! Since when? What is he looking for? Oh God don't tell me he's looking for-"

Suoh quickly intervened seeing the younger man starting to freak out. "No, at least not that I know of, and I don't know why he is being active he might have a threat against him and just be trying to take care of that. We have no reason to believe that he is looking for you Aki."

Akihito sighed and told Suoh he could leave, but still didn't relax After all, all anyone knew was that Jakuson was being active again, but not why he was being active. Plus, he had just run into Mai yesterday. He had made sure that she swore not to tell Jakuson about meeting him, but what if somehow he had gotten her to tell him about meeting Aki. What if the man was searching for him right now? What if this was his last day with Asami?

Oh, Asami, thank God he had believed Akihito about Mai just being a friend from high school. If Asami ever found out who she really was there would be hell to pay, for all of them.

* * *

Back at the hospital the doctor leaned back in his chair and sighed. This was getting way to complicated for him I mean sure he _has_ heard from a few of his colleague about male pregnancy but seeing one was way off scale.

He had had a hard time keeping cool while talking to Takaba-sama and making it seem like a minor thing. When in reality this was probably one of the biggest things to happen in the doctors life. He wanted to keep Takaba-sama at the hospital to run all sorts of experiment and test. He had so many questions how, why, was it even possible, were the tests rigged, was the blood samples mixed up? Most of these questions were answered when he did the ultrasound on the boy and discovered that he was, in fact, pregnant. But that still didn't answer the how.

The only thing that kept him from telling his colleagues about him or keeping him at the hospital was Asami. The blasted man would kill him, no kill his family first right in front of him, then kill him, if he ever even dared think of telling.

In fear of what Asami would do, the doctor had decided he would just have to keep acting like this was a normal thing and to not let on that secretly he was making copies of everything that happened and keeping them for himself to study later on. He really wanted to tell all of his colleagues about this and have them be in on the tests and everything. He knew he couldn't tell but the temptation was so intense he could barely breath without thinking about it. But, unfortunately, for now all he could do was watch over Takaba-sama and pray that the pregnancy went smoothly, so his life, and his families, wouldn't end.

* * *

When Asami got home he was socked to see him always feisty kitten sitting passively on the couch with a blank look on his face while watching the cooking channel.

"Kitten, what are you watching?" Asami asked keeping in a smirk.

"Huh?" Akihito asked being snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, it would seem as though I'm watching how to make gyoza and yakitori."

All Asami did was raise his brow and sit down on the couch next to Aki and pull him into his lap.

"Hey, what the...?" Akihito said while trying to struggle off of Asami's lap. "Let me go."

"No." Asami said in a firm voice and Akihito knew that he was being serious, so he stopped struggling, well kinda stopped struggling but he was read to bolt at any given moment. "You know when you're tense like this it just makes me think of you more as a little kitten about to pounce."

"Ki...kitten? What the hell you pervert!" Akihito said now desperately trying to struggle out of the older man's embrace.

All this accomplished was a sharp 'no' from Asami and him being pulled closer onto the man's chest. Meanwhile the older man laid back taking Aki with him so Aki was laying on top of his older lovers' chest while his lover stroked his hair.

When his lover didn't immediately start to have sex with him Aki knew that there was definitely something bugging the older man.

"What's up?" Aki asked after getting annoyed with the silence.

"The roof." Asami stated.

_'Man, something is really bugging him for him to joke like that.' _Akihito thought. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant what's bugging you?"

"A lot of things, but mainly that the little kitten in my lap won't sit still and cuddle with his master like a good little kitten should."

"Would you drop the kitten thing."

"But it fits you so well. See your claws are already digging into my skin." Akihito looked down to see that he had reflexively been clawing Asami every time he got annoyed at the man.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Akihito said taking his hands away and sitting up.

"Just shut up." Asami said pulling Akihito back down and locking his lips into a heated kiss.

When Asami licked Aki's bottom lip he opened his mouth allowing the older man to explore his mouth. When Asami moved his tongue slowly over the roof of Akihito's mouth he shivered and drew closer to the man.

_'It's probably the hormones from the pregnancy'_ Akihito thought as he suddenly really wanting to feel Asami inside of him.

"Umh As...Asami." Akihito gasped when he felt Asami move from his lips down his chin to his neck when he started to continuously suck at the skin till there was a large red mark claiming Akihito as his.

Asami had been worried about Jakuson since this morning and it took all of his will power to stay at work instead of immediately coming home to stay near his kitten but now he was worried for an entirely different reason. The normally shy boy who was obsessed with his pride was now laying on top of him grinding his hips against Asami's member while attempting, desperately, to take off Asami's shirt.

Asami lifted his arms so the shirt could come off easily and next he helped his boy strip. Normally Akihito would complain about being the only one nude but today he did something entirely different. He leaned down and kissed Asami and not a light kiss either, Asami was so shocked that his mouth fell open in a gape which actually let the younger man in.

_'Whoa, is Aki trying to take control? I don't remember drugging him.'_ Asami thought as Akihito pushed his tongue into Asami's mouth trying to dominate him, and with Asami as shocked as he was is was no wonder that Akihito actually did.

This was the first time that Aki was allowed to explore his older lover's mouth and he took full advantage of it. Even when he had to breath he would hold out till he felt like he was about to pass out then gasp for breath then immediately go back to what he was doing.

While Aki's tongue explored his lover's mouth Aki's hands started to explore his lover's body. He could feel the toned muscles of his neck and then his chest, then his stomach. But when Aki went down further he was restrained from feeling anymore of his lover's skin by a pair of pants. Annoyed Aki slipped his hand onto the older man's belt and pulled it off then unbuttoned his pants. Breaking the kiss long enough to pull off the older mans pants, Aki straddled his lover and went back to the kiss he loved.

Wanting more, Aki reached back and started to stretch himself. When he accidentally hit his own sweet spot he moaned and broke the kiss seeing an expression of pure lust and confusion on his lovers face. When Aki saw his lover's expression he couldn't hold on anymore and positioned himself right on top of his lovers member. Slowly sinking down Aki realized that in his haste for the other man he hadn't stretched himself enough and was in immense pain, but Aki wanted his lover more than the pain could make him want to stop.

Sinking down to the hilt Aki waited for himself to adjust, until lustful hands reached up and started to toy with his nipples.

"Ah...Asa...mi...unh." Aki bit back his moan as he started to move on top of the older man, while being urged on by those powerful hands.

"No," Asami said. "Don't you dare hold back your voice." he commanded.

Aki just nodded, and continued to move up and down on the older man. His legs were starting to burn but he didn't care, he just wanted Asami.

Seeing his boy struggling, Asami thrust himself up hard with a satisfying yell from Aki. As he continued to thrust, Aki leaned down to once again seal those lips in a passionate kiss. As they reached their climax, Asami sped up, and Aki met each of his thrusts. Aki then came with a scream and fell onto Asami, who had his own climax inside of Aki a few seconds later.

Remembering one of the few other times when Aki rode him, when he wasn't drugged, from when Aki had come to ask him to help his friends who were being held by Feilong before the whole Shanghai incident. Asami whispered seductively into Akihito's ear, "So do you like it when it moves?"

Akihito, being both emotionally and physically exhausted after today, barely caught what Asami said, but when he registered he said back with a slight smile remembering that night in the hotel, "Yeah, I love it, it's my favorite."

Asami lifted Akihito off of him and stood up. Then swept up the half conscious boy into his arms and headed toward the bedroom. Asami knew that Akihito was going to complain about his back and ass hurting tomorrow but Asami didn't care.

_'Aki's the one who started this'_ he thought, then smiled at his own childish excuse.

* * *

The next morning Akihito woke up to a cold bed once again, and a throbbing pain in is back and ass, but as soon as he stood up the pain intensified times one hundred.

"Ugh, Asami, I swear I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Oh really? Well, it was your fault anyway for getting me so excited in the first place." Asami said walking into the bedroom and making Akihito yelp and jump higher than he thought his back would of permitted.

"What are you still doing here, don't you have children to make cry?" Akihito asked, while grabbing his back and attempting to stand up.

"Silly kitten," Asami said while putting his arms around Akihito right before he fell flat on his face once again. "Children are on Wednesday's, today is Friday."

"Whatever!" Akihito said when they reached the bathroom door and ran into the room and locked the door. Once alone inside the bathroom Aki leaned against the door for support then slowly and painfully made his way toward the shower. However, right before he stepped in he ran to the toilet, ignoring the pain in his back and ass, and started to puke.

_'Ugh, is this what it's going to be like every morning?" _Akihito thought glad that the shower was already running covering up the sound of him throwing up.

Once finished he stood and went to brush his teeth trying to get the taste out of his mouth. After finishing his shower he wrapped a towel around himself and went out to their bedroom, knowing Asami was probably out in the living room reading the newspaper waiting for him to cook breakfast. Akihito got dressed but stopped as he passed the full length mirror.

Akihito stared at himself trying to see if he had gotten any fatter. While in the shower he had felt his stomach and he did admit that it did feel a bit harder than normal but he couldn't see anything yet.

Rubbing his hand on his stomach, Akihito went over to the bed, pulled off a pillow, and walked back to the mirror and stuck the pillow under his shirt looking at what he might look like in another seven months.

"What, are you expecting?" Asami said as he wrapped his arms around his lover with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"So...what if I am?" Akihito asked.

"Then I'd have an heir. Wouldn't that be perfect." Asami said while rubbing his hand on the pillow stuffed shirt. He would never admit it but he would like more than anything to impregnate Akihito. Having his boy walk around for nine months with a giant stomach would definitely let people know that he already has an owner and to keep their grubby hands off. Plus, having a kid which would be a mix of the two would be a bond that no matter how hard Akihito tried, he would never be able to break.

"Is that all you would think of our child as? As just someone to take over your stupid yakuza group?" Akihito asked. Seeing sadness and fear in Akihito's eyes, Asami decided to answer truthfully, well at least a little truthfully.

"No, he would be a product of the two of us, making him a part of you, which I would protect and treasure with my life. No one would ever even think about touching him if they wished to continue living."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Then I'm sure I would have to kill off over a thousand men trying to catch our daughters heart."

"Asami..." Akihito sighed deciding it was time he told Asami about their child, since now he knew the older man wouldn't leave him.

"What is it my feisty kitten."

"Asami I'm"-_Ding Dong_.

They both knew it was Kirishima telling Asami it was time to leave but not wanting to go inside of fear that they were getting a quick one in during the morning (well it wouldn't of been the first time he walked in on it).

"Tell me later." Asami said while kissing his cheek and heading to leave.

_'Seriously Kirishima just had to ring the fuckin' doorbell right then didn't he?' _Akihito thought while imagining how he was going to destroy the thing later.

* * *

After about half a day watching T.V. And cleaning Akihito was going to cook lunch when he discovered that they were almost out of food.

As he opened the door he saw Suoh give him a look. "I'm just going shopping okay, you can come if you want."

"I would even if you didn't say that." Suoh pointed out.

Akihito rolled his eyes but continued walking out of the building. Suoh had called a car around and opened the door for Akihito who slid into the backseat as Suoh took the wheel.

Once they got the grocery store Suoh finally spoke, "So what are you getting?"

"Don't worry I'm only getting some ingredients that I need for tonight's dinner and tomorrows breakfast."

Akihito loved going shopping with Suoh, he always found it funny when he asked the huge man to go weigh some vegetables or attempt to pick out the ripest fruit without bruising it.

Akihito handed Suoh half the list he had made at the apartment and continued on with his own shopping as Suoh went to collect the items on the list. He knew that the only reason Suoh was leaving his side was so that they could get the shopping done faster. Plus, there was another two guards outside and one on the back door in case anything happened.

_'Geez, Asami is so overprotective.'_ Aki thought though secretly loving it because he knew that it was just his lover's way of showing how much he cared and worried about him.

After gathering all his items Aki waited at the front of the store for Suoh to come with his. Then they both proceeded to the check out.

It was a quiet, beautiful afternoon and practically no one was on the streets most at work, school, or at the park with family. When they walked out of the store though the first thing Akihito noticed was that the two guards that were supposed to be guarding the door weren't there. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his head and pull him back then an arm wrapped around his neck with the other hand held up a gun to his head.

Suoh realizing what was happening pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man who held Akihito.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that if I were you." a voice said from behind Suoh.

Akihito's eye's narrowed at seeing the man, and Suoh whipped around to point his gun at the man while growling out. " Jakuson Daichi"

"Ah, well I guess it's good that you still remember me after all these years, Suoh." The man said perfectly calm even with the gun pointed at him.

"What do you want?" Akihito hissed out from behind Suoh.

"I just wanted to see my most precious person again. Is that to much to ask?" Jakuson asked staring at Akihito.

"For you, yes." Suoh said.

"Oh Suoh, just put down your gun already, you are already surrounded." Jakuson said, eye's never leaving Akihito.

Suoh looked around to see men pointing guns at him, he slowly leaned down and placed his gun on the floor. He narrowed his eyes, as Jakuson's just stayed on Akihito.

"Alright I've decided." Jakuson finally spoke after a long silence, "I'll be taking Akihito back with me, however, Suoh, I gave you your freedom a long time ago so you will stay with whoever your current boss is, or you can choose to come with us, it is up to you. But either way Akihito will be coming back with me, and I am very interested to hear why you are with him, and why the boy I thought was dead, is now standing right in front of me."

"I will not leave Aki's side." Suoh stated getting a glare as Jakuson heard him call him Aki.

"NO!" Akihito screamed as the man holding him began to lead him toward the car that had just pulled up. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!"

Hearing Akihito scream Suoh hit the man to his right and knocked him out before turning to the man behind him and swinging his leg under the man's feet knocking him off balancing and causing him to fall and hit his head with a sickening crack. However, when Suoh grabbed his gun off the floor on the way up another of Jakuson's men slammed the butt of his gun hard onto Suoh head causing him to fall in a heap.

"SUOH!" Aki cried, while being forced into the car. "SUOH WAKE UP!" Akihito turned around and bit the guy holding him as hard as he could then stomped his foot onto the mans foot causing him to lean forward then Aki threw his head back hearing a sickening crunch and the man's nose was broken. Akihito ran forward to Suoh when five men surrounded him. He backed up only to be met with the man who now had blood dripping down his face from his freshly broken nose. Akihito was about to lash out when suddely he remembered. He was pregnant. He couldn't risk getting into a fight and hurting the baby so he gave up and let himself be forced into the car, however not without a lot of cursing.

"Hhhuu," Jakuson sighed, "take him with us." he said nodding to Suoh, while watching Akihito's failed attempt to get away. However, he did notice that the boy wasn't actually fighting. He was going to have to have a conversation about that with the boy. As Suoh was loaded into a second car that pulled up, Jakuson got into the first one with Akihito and the two cars drove off, leaving the grocery bags forgotten on the sidewalk.

_'I'm sorry Asami,'_ Akihito thought glaring at the man sitting across from him. _'It looks like I won't be able to make your food for you anymore, or warm your bed, or bother you, or have our stupid arguments' _The list went on and on until Aki brought his hand to his face to feel wet little drops falling down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AAHHHHHHHHH SPRING BREAK!**

**In case you can't tell I'm just slightly excited about it. Okay so I uploaded (didn't think I'd be able to since my sport, I told you about last time, won so we are going to state in a month so I've been practicing nonstop plus my teachers decided to make this like hell week for us. It sucked!)**

**Anyway THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH for following, adding it to your favorites, and especially reviewing (I love getting to hear what you guys think about it) I seriously can't say how much I love all of you guys.**

**Okay so I love PMing people and I love those who talk to me (it makes me feel popular) (lol jk) but seriously I love PMing people only I don't really reply to comments because I never know if it's a nuisance to you guys or not. (so if you leave a question or something obvious to let me know I can PM you I'd love to if not that's totally cool). **

**Also, sorry this chapter isn't as long but since it's spring break so I'll try update more often and I'm thinking about starting a new story so PM me if you have any ideas or any manga or anime you want it to be about.**

* * *

**Ch. 4- Get. Him. Back.**

"What are you doing?" Jakuson said staring at the boy sitting across from him in the limo.

Akihito just ignored him though and continued to stare out the window.

Jakuson had just pick up Akihito from the grocery store and they were now headed back to their home but Akihito was reluctant to go and even worse, the boy was now crying.

"I asked you a question." Jakuson said waiting for a reply but still non came.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and Akihito's eye's widened.

"I asked you a question. You will be wise to remember to answer from now on." Jakuson said sitting back into his side of the limp.

Akihito reached his hand up to feel his cheek where Jakuson had just slapped him. "I thought the anser was obvious." he stated giving up on feeling his cheek and glaring at the older man.

"I wasn't talking about your pathetic tears." Jakuson said giving Akihito a bored look and completely ignoring the glare being thrown his way. "I was talking about what you were doing at that pathetic excuse for a grocery store, what are you doing with Suoh, and mainly what are you doing being alive."

Akihito just smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would, that was kinda the point in me asking."

"Well then your breath was wasted."

"It would seem so wouldn't it?"

Akihito just smiled and resumed staring out the window.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Kirishima, who was just walking around the corner, immediately rushed into his boss' room after he heard the gunshots only to be greeted by the sight of an extremely pissed off Asami and an extremely dead messenger.

"What happened sir?" Kirishima asked trying to gauge exactly how many bullets had been placed into the dead man before he had arrived.

"That is what the hell I would like to know." Asami said his voice dangerously low, however Kirishima could tell that the man was trying to refrain from shouting.

"Excuse me?" Kirishima asked his interest having been piqued.

Asami just lit a cigaret and threw the envelope on his desk over to Kirishima. When he opened he envelope he gasped a little and almost dropped the envelope.

"What is this? Where did you get it?"

Asami motioned his head over to the body still just laying in the middle of the room. "He is...was...the private detective I had following Akihito."

Kirishima just nodded and looked back at the envelope. Inside the envelope were a couple pictures but the one that stood out the most was one where Suoh was laying on the ground with blood coming out of his head, Akihito with a wild look in his eyes while being surrounded by six guys, and the worst thing imaginable, Jakuson Daichi standing there, staring at Akihito like you would a loved one.

"Um...sir" Kirishima started, worried about telling his boss.

"I know and I want all the information that can be found about the connection between the two. I want the surveillance camera's from the grocery store and all the surrounding buildings. Tell the man working undercover at Jakusons to be prepared. And mainly, Get. Him. Back." Asami's tone was low and turned Kirishima's blood to ice. He was glad he wasn't the one that the anger was directed at and for once felt bad for Jakuson.

Kirishima nodded then bowed and went out into the hallway and told some men close by to take the body and dispose of it.

Back inside the office a few of his men had come to clean up the body and hurried because they all saw the cold than normal glint in Asami's eyes, and when one had asked about what they should do about the blood stain another blood stain was created along with another body for the remaining men to clean up.

_'I swear to God, Jakuson, if you touch one hair on what's mine. YOUR DEAD!' _ Asami thought as he leaned back into his chair and picked up another cigaret. He had been so close to stopping for Akihito but nope Akihito had to go and get himself kidnapped and make his nicotine addiction kick in full force.

* * *

The rest of the car ride to the Jakuson mansion the two spent in an awkward silence with Akihito staring out the window and Jakuson staring at Akihito.

"Would you stop staring at me." Akihito said finally getting fed up with Jakuson staring at him as they pulled up the long driveway to the mansion.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jakuson said.

"Because it's creepy."

"Well I'm just trying to see how you have been, and if you are still how you used to be before you left."

"I left because I wanted to change."

"Well then apparently it didn't work very well, cause your still the same."

"Shut up!" Akihito called back as the car came to a halt in front of the mansion.

A guy came around and opened the car door for them. Jakuson stepped out and Akihito slowly followed.

Akihito looked up at the house he had run away from just five years before. Everything was still the same. The large three story house that looked like a castle of sorts. Everything looked refined and sophisticated and the one thing he missed about all this was the yard. God, he loved the yard, he couldn't even imagine how many hours had been spent out in the rose garden or just running around or lounging in it. The only thing that tainted the beautiful yard was in the back Akihito knew there was a shooting range for the guys who worked under Jakuson.

"Come." Jakuson comanded and started walking away.

Akihito who followed looked up at Jakuson, "What about Suoh? Where is he?"

"He's fine they arrived before us and he is in a guest room."

"I want to see him." Akihito pouted.

"No" Jakuson didn't even bother to look back at Akihito he just kept walking forward until they got into the house.

The inside of the house was as gorgeous as ever with its cream colored marble floor and carefully colored stairs that winded up to the second floor.

Once inside Jakuson turned on Akihito and slapped him hard across his face, causing Akihito to fall onto the floor. "Why the hell did you leave?! Do you have any idea how that made me look to others when I couldn't even protect you!"

"I left because I was tired of being treated like this." Akihito hissed back with as much venom in his voice as he could manage.

With his hand on his cheek Akihito stood up.

"That is no excuse, and now that your back they are going to think that I can't even look after you, little lone control you."

"Because you can't!"

"Yes I can Akihito." Jakuson said his voice getting cold as he stared down at Akihito. "Now, go to your room before I really get pissed."

Akihito ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until he got to the top of the second floor and looked over the railing at Jakuson who was watching him go.

"You really want to know why I left?" Akihito said staring sadly down at the old man.

"And why would that be Akihito?"

"Because I was sick and tired of only being treated as your heir. You know all my life all I ever did was try to impress you, and once mom died all I had was you, but all you wanted was for me to be the perfect heir, and you never cared." Akihito tried to swallow back the giant lump forming in his throat. "All I wanted was for you to praise me, to look at me, to act like my father, just once that's all I wanted."

Akihito walked away leaving a stunned Jakuson still standing at the doorway. When Akihito got to his room he shut the door and leaned against it, then sank to the floor, the tears that had been threatening to come out since his dad hit him finally came out in a flood and he sat there for about ten minutes before finding the strength to pull himself up and onto him bed. His room had been untouched since he left, all of his trophies and medals still hung up, all of his dirty cloths still scattered around the floor, all of his books in order of his favorites still on the bookshelf. Nothing had changed, including him. He was always doing things to please his father. Half the reason he ran away was so that he could be himself instead of always trying to please the older man but he also ran away to please the older man. He wanted his dad to be impressed that he could fake his death and stay away from him for five years without him even noticing he was still alive and even helping him out by taking pictures of his fathers rivals and turning them in to the police so that his father would have one less thing to worry about.

_'Damn'_ Akihito thought as tears started falling again, _'I'm blaming the damn hormones'_

Shit! Akihito sat straight up eyes wide in major panic. Once he was done hyperventilating Akihito laid back down onto his bed and put his hand on his stomach.

_'UGHHHHH' _Akihito though while starting to rub his tummy. _'What the HELL is my dad going to think about my relationship with Asmai. Better yet what is my dad going to think when he finds out I'm pregnant.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG thanks to everyone who followed, it makes me feel like I am good at writing, adding it to your favorites, I probably had a heart attack when it reached 20 and now it's at 30, and a huge thanks to all those who reviewed, I love getting feedback (good or bad) from you guys, those are my favs.!**

**Anyway this chapter kinda just explains things but I'm going camping for the next couple of days so I might upload either next weekend or if I somehow find time I'll upload like Sunday or Monday.**

**Also to anyone who even bothers reading this I seriously want to start another story but I don't know what anime or manga to do it over so please please please leave a comment or PM me if you have one in mind!**

**Ch. 5-Explinations**

"Play it again." Asami said. He was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the desk while leaning forward to get closer to the screen as if he could jump into it and interfere with what was going on.

"Sir we have already played it seven times I don't think anything new is going to appea-"

Everyone looked up to see Asami holding his gun in his hand while still staring at the screen.

"Anyone else care to complain?"

Everyone hastily shook there heads while a few scrambled to hit the rewind button.

Asami had just gotten the video tape about twenty minutes ago and had been watching it nonstop since. So far it was the same thing over and over again. The men at the doors were jumped and thrown into the nearby ally, then Akihito and Suoh walked out and Akihito was grabbed. Then Jakuson appeared and they were surrounded. Suoh tired to fight but got knocked out. Then Akihito ran toward him and looked like he was about to fight but suddenly stopped. Then they all got into cars and drove away.

_'What the hell Akihito. Why the hell didn't you fight? There was a break in the men you could of escaped! Why the hell didn't you take it?!'_ Asami thought while glaring while that scene took place on the monitor in front of him.

"Get Hiroto on the phone." When no one seemed willing to move Asami screamed "NOW! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU ALL IN THE HEAD!" At this all the men in the room took out their phones and started to dial the same number.

"Here you are sir." Kirishima said right after Asami had yelled. Of course him secretary was already calling him before Asami even asked, that's just how good he was.

"_Yes sir?"_ Hiroto said on the other end of the line.

"Has Akihito shown up?" Of course Hiroto knew who Akihito was everyone working under Asami did, either because Asami had told them to keep an eye out on the kid or they had had to chase after him (most of them were the later).

"_Yes sir he just arrived a few minutes ago. They had an argument and Jakuson hit Takaba-sama then Takaba-sama ran away."_

"What were they arguing about?" Asami said his voice tight after learning that Jakuson had dared lay a hand on his Akihito.

"_I couldn't hear, sir." _Hiroto said worried about his safety. (Kirishima had already informed him of his boss' bad mood)

"Hn."

"_Boss may I ask you something?"_

"Fast."

"_Sir has Takaba-sama ever been to Jakuson's mansion before?"_

Asami's eyes narrowed at the question. "Why?"

"_Because he seemed to know his way around and he looked at the house like he missed it. Also I overheard one part of his and Jakusons conversation however I might have been mistaken but I believe I heard Jakuson tell Takaba-sama to go to his room."_

"Is that all?" Asami said, barely keeping his voice in check.

"_Yes sir."_ With that Asami hung up the phone and handed it back to Kirishima.

"Kirishima."

"Yes sir?"

"Go find me those damn guards that were supposed to be guarding Akihito, I need to speak with them."

"Yes sir." Kirishima walked out of the room and motioned for everyone else to follow knowing Asami would want to be alone. While Kirishima went to get the guards he sighed of course he knew that his boss didn't really want to talk to them he just wanted to pump them full of lead after torturing them in order to get his anger out.

* * *

There was a knock on his door but Akihito ignored it. They had been knocking all day. Why couldn't they just stop? Why couldn't they just shut up?

Finally the knocking stopped and Akihito let out a sigh of relief from where he was laying on his bed. He thought he would finally be able to get some sleep when he heard a key being placed into the lock and the door being opened.

When Akihito looked he saw his dad standing there with a guy behind him that looked like Suoh only a little smaller and with black hair and black eyes.

"Akihito this is Hiroto he had been with me for six years now and will be in charge of your safety."

"Don't you mean in charge of making sure I don't run away again." Akihito hissed as he stood up from his bed and walked over to his father.

"Yes that too. Now, get changed and come down for dinner." His father said then walked out of his room leaving the guy named Hiroto with Akihito.

Akihito glared at the man but still went to get changed.

"You are actually getting changed?" Hiroto said.

"Yes why wouldn't I?" Akihot hissed.

"I heard from my boss that you don't like to follow orders."

Akihito found it weird that Hiroto said 'my boss' instead of Jakuson-sama like everyone else but let it go since he didn't want to think at the moment. "If I don't he will yell at me, then beat me, then lock me up somewhere, and I hate being locked up just as much as I hate following orders."

Hiroto simply nodded and followed Akihot down stairs after he had changed into something more formal.

Akihito hated being back in this life. He had to actually change cloths just to have a meal, and speak properly, and follow orders. He hated everything that came with being Jakusons son.

"Good I see you decided to listen for once." Jakuson said when Akihito and Hiroto walked into the dining room.

The dining room was rather small considering the rest of the house with a table for ten in the center with a chandelier hanging over the middle of the table. And two vases of flowers on either side of the table and candles between the two. There were plates set up perfectly with silverware at each seat. At the far end of the room were two giant glass windows with a perfect view of the rose garden.

Akihito sat in the chair next to his father which the maid had already pulled out for him. Once the meal was served Akihito groaned at the high class food.

"Is it not to your liking Akihto-sama?" The chief asked.

"No it is perfect Fontane. I am just not used to expensive meals anymore." Akihito said smiling up at one of his best friends at the mansion. Fontane was a French foreigner who had grown up in Japan and had studied cuisine all over the world. They had met when Fontane had just started to work at the Jakuson mansion and Akihito had sneaked into the kitchen for a late night snack. Since then every night Akihito would sneak out of his room to go to Fontane to eat and chat.

Fontane gave Akihito a sympathetic smile but walked away. Fontane was one of the few people who knew how unhappy Akihito had actually been while living here because most of the time their chats at nights involved Akihito ranting about his day and/or his dad.

After about ten minutes of silence Akihito finally looked up to see his father had been staring at him almost this whole time.

"What is it?" Akihito asked.

Jakuson motioned for everyone to leave. However, Akihito noticed that Hiroto lingered a little longer but finally left."I just want to know how you managed to trick me."

Akihito sighed, "Well it wasn't that hard, you were never home anyway."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Fine, I had a friend who's dad was the chief of the police."

"Yes, Haru I remember him."

"You should your the one who forced me to be friends with him so you could have an in in the police"

"Go on."

"Anyway I told him I was unhappy here and he got his dad to make me a fake ID."

"By the name of Takaba Akihito."

"Yes. After that it was simple to make it look like I died in a drunk driving accident."

"What do you mean?"

"You were always thinking I was doing things to disappoint you so I simply had to give Haru's dad some of my DNA then he took a body from the morgue and placed it in Haru's car with a bunch of alcohol then put a brick on the gas and let it drive off the road. I have to say I was amazed at Haru's acting skills when he convinced everyone that he jumped out of the car right before it blew up. Then all Haur's dad had to do was switch the DNA samples with th eones in the lab with mine and everyone believed it was me."

"But Haru was bleeding and had a broken arm."

"Yes he had gotten into a motocross accident the day before that's when we came up with the plan for him to survive, originally he was going to die in the car crash with me."

"I see." Jakuson said and leaned back in his seat ignoring his half eaten food.

Akihito looked up at his dad. "You know I still helped you even though I wasn't with you anymore."

"I know."

"What?"

"The reason I discovered you were still alive is because I finally decided to stop looking a gifted horse in the mouth and investigate this Takaba Akihito that seemed to take down everyone who was giving me problems."

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I thought you might be a little proud that I had fooled you. But it seems that I gave myself away in the end."

"You did. However, I am proud."

"Huh?!" Akihito looked up at his dad with wide eyes.

"There are few people who are able to deceive me the way you did. So for that I guess you did a good job."

Akihito beamed. That was one of the first compliments he had ever gotten from his dad.

Jakuson cleared his throat and looked back at Akihito. "Now go wash up and go to bed."

"But it's only nine." Akihito whined.

"I know but we are getting up early tomorrow."

"Oh, wait we?!"

"Yes we. Now go."

Akihito got up and left the dining room to go shower and get changed.

Meanwhile, Jakuson sighed and let a small smile pass over his lips. He never admitted it but he did love his son, it was his and his deceased wife's precious child after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't thank you guys enough for following and adding it to your favs. and a HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed I can't explain how much I love you guys reviewing it and letting me know if you like it or not!**

**Anyway I am still trying to figure out a new story so please just do me one of the biggest favors ever and help me chose what manga/anime I should do it over.**

**Also to the guest who suggested I do Okane Ga Nai I would however I don't really remember it so I might reread it however it would take a while so I might do that later on.**

**Also a giant shout out to my girl, thenewbiefangirl, you are awesome! I love talking to you and how enthusiastic you are! **

* * *

"We are leaving."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said following his boss out of the warehouse.

"I want the video sent to my apartment and have someone come and clean up."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said while pulling his cell out of his pocket to call someone.

Kirishima opened the backdoor of the car that was waiting out side then slid into the passenger seat and started to make a few calls to people to come clean up the mess that his boss had just made.

Meanwhile in the backseat Asami sat back a little more content since he had just beaten the men who failed to watch Akihito near to the point of death and then just shot them all. He would not allow those men to live not since they had failed to protect his Akihito.

Asami sighed and looked at the empty seat next to him that was usually occupied by a, most of the time, extremely pissed off little kitten. But right now his kitten was in the mouth of the lion and completely out of Asami's hands unless he wished for a war that both sides were almost guaranteed not to survive from. Asami had worked way to hard and dealt with way to many cops and wannabe detectives for him to go down just because of one kid. But somehow this one kid always made him do things that could start wars and get everything he worked for taken away.

Since Akihito had been taken Asami was one of the most ruthless people on the planet. So far he had killed at least seven people but everyone was to scared to keep track worried that they would be next. It hadn't even been a day since his kitten had been taken but everyone could see that it was just going to get worse if they didn't get the kid back. Everyone working under Asami has been working nonstop since the kid had been taken to find something that could be used against Jakuson and avoid a war but so far nothing was showing up. They had discovered that Jakuson had a kid and it was proposed to kidnap the son and exchange him for Akihito. However when they called Hiroto he explained that five years ago Jakuson's son died in a car accident. The people who went to tell Asami that the plan couldn't happen also parishes.

Asami now sat in his car on his way to his now empty apartment, wishing that the car would drive slower so that he wouldn't have to go back to the place that he and Aki shared. However, he swore to himself that by the end of the week Aki would once again be back where he belonged even if it meant going to war with Jakuson.

* * *

Akihito woke up with a soft knock on his door. He sat up as his personal maid entered.

"Jakuson-sama is waiting for you downstairs. Please get ready for the day young master. Your clothing has been prepared and is in the sink in the bathroom."

"Thank you Mai." Akihito said while pulling himself out of bed. "Also my father..."

"Don't worry young master he doesn't know that I knew you were alive." She paused with her hand on the doorknob. "And even if he did I wouldn't have sold you out for anything."

"Thank you, Mai." and with that Mai left leaving Akihito to shower.

Akihito walked over to the bathroom and started to pull his oversized pajama shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor while opening the door and walking in and turning the shower on. Then proceeded to strip. He stepped into the shower and was in the middle of showering when he started to feel sick and ran to the toilet.

_'Damn' _Akihito thought _'I forgot about the hellish mornings. Damn it! When is this going to end.'_

After finishing and taking one of the fastest showers of his life Akihito stepped out of the shower to stare at the clothing prepared for him.

_'What the heck are you planning today dad?'_ Akihito thought while putting on the tight short sleeve black t-shirt and then slipped on the really tight khaki riding pants.

When Akihito walked downstairs his father looked up from where he was eating breakfast.

"Your late. What took so long?"

Akihito shrugged at his fathers question then sat down next to him and started to pile his plate full of all the food that looked good.

"You aren't actually going to eat that are you?" Fontane asked while coming out with an omelet that Aki's father had ordered for Aki knowing it was his favorite.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Akihito asked while knitting his brows together.

"Well for one I don't think that pancakes are supposed to have a fish wrapped in it, and second pickles aren't really supposed to be put in milk."

"It's not just milk, I also put in some syrup, some yogurt, blueberries, and orange juice."

"Okay now I'm going to be sick." Aki's dad said looking disgusted and his sons concoction. "Fontane please take his creation away."

Fontane happily did while Akihito kept trying to take it back.

"Stop acting like a child and just eat normal food." His dad said while Fontane replaced his mixture for the omelet.

"But I don't want this." Akihito whined "It smells bad."

Fontane looked at Akihito like he had just sprung a third eye. "Since when do you not like certain foods?"

Akihito just shrugged and started to pick at his omelet. Once he finished he excused himself to the restroom and started to puke up all of what he had just eaten.

Once finished he walked out and met his father at the back door.

"Anything wrong?" His father asked.

"No."

"Good."

They walked outback a little while staying silent till Akihito couldn't take it anymore and finally decided he would be the first to break the ice.

"So...what are we doing today?" Akihito asked while looking up at his dad.

"Mending."

"What?"

However Jakuson didn't reply and just walked on. Once they were a good distance away from the house they came upon a small barn and Akihito looked at his father again with curiosity in his eyes.

"What are we doing here? And what is this place."

"Today we are mending our relationship, so I should take an interest in things you are interested in."

Akihito's eyes widened and was about to speak again when his father cut him off.

"Go inside. There's a present for you. I got this place built and him for you for your birthday five years ago but we never really got to celebrate it, did we?" Jakuson said finally looking at Akihito for the first time since they started to walk and Akihito could see that the man was trying to keep from crying.

_'This is a really weird day.'_ Akihito thought as he walked into the barn and shut the door. _'Since when has my dad been emotional.'_

Akihito was snapped out of his thought when something to his left moved. Akihito was about to run back out when he thought better of it and reached over to find a wood wall with metal bars at the top. When something brushed against his hand Akihito jumped back and then was blinded when his dad walked in and turned the lights on.

Akihito gasped and his eyes seemed to get impossibly wide.

"Like him?" Jakuson asked while looking at his son's stunned reaction.

Just then Aki closed his mouth and was replaced by the biggest grin know to man kind.

"Like him? I love him!" Akihito said and walked back to the thing that had ribbed against him and found the huge whole in the metal bars where the horses head was sticking out staring at Akihito. Akihito had always loved horses, he always felt free and calm while he rode them, after all both him and horses were free, wild creatures.

Akihito put his hand out and the horse sniffed it. The horse was a pure white stallion with a white mane and tail both fading into blonde. His eyes were full black and it had a touch of black fading into white on its muzzle.

"He's gorgeous." Akihito said in almost a whisper. He had started to stroke his mane when his father started talking.

"Yes, however he has a temper and hates most people. I'm amazed he's even letting you pet him."

Akihito and the horse turned toward the sound of his fathers voice.

"Because, he knows I have no intention of hurting or training him. Horses are amazing at picking up on people's emotions, that's why they are used for therapeutic purposes." Akihito said turning back to the horse. "By the way, what's his name?"

"I don't know. He was originally your present I was going to let you name him but since you died he kinda just has gone without a name."

"What?! Okay then how about something like Snow Storm." After Akihito said this Snow Storm whinnied and Akihito beamed. "You like that don't you boy." Akihito said petting Storm's forehead and giggling a little.

Meanwhile Jakuson still stood at the door smiling at his son.

When Akihito hear another whinny from behind him he looked up to see a chestnut mare behind his with a black mane and tail. Akihito turned and leaned against the half door where Storm's head was sticking out and looked at the other horse.

"And who might you be?" Akihito asked while Storm nudged his check from behind him.

"This is Ace, and he is my horse."

"You got a horse?!" Akihito said eyes wide while Snow proceeded to nibble on Aki's hair.

"Yes before the accident I had also realized that our relationship was exactly um...the best, so I was hoping that if I picked up on something you liked we could mend it."

Akihito looked up at his dad, one of the most powerful yakuza bosses in japan, and was shocked from what he had just heard. He had always thought that his dad was ruthless and didn't care about him.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What?" Akihito said being snapped out of his thoughts.

"That look on your face, you were thinking about how I acted weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Anyway I'm sorry about that it's just after your mother died it was hard to see you because you just looked so much like her. Also when she died I had to hunt down the people who had killed her and apparently some of my men on the inside were involved to I had to recheck everyone and their loyalty, so I didn't exactly have time. The reason I made you study and work like I did was because for one yes you are going to take over after me one day and I need you to be prepared but also it kept you inside and out of trouble and away from anyone who could hurt you, and that was the last thing I wanted because I love you so much. You are my most precious person, you are my son Aki."

Akihito was shocked to hear this. He had always made his father out to be the bad guy. Always blamed him for his mothers death because he was a yakuza. Always thought his father hated him. But here he was saying that he loved him and that he was sorry, and all Aki wanted to do was forgive him, to have a father once again in his life. But he couldn't. Aki had spent years hating the man it was going to take longer than just five minutes for him to get over it.

Akihito looked up when he felt a bump against his cheek and turned around to see Storm staring at him. He smiled up at the horse, "I'm fine." Aki said and started to wipe away the tears that were fallling.

"Oh right, that reminds me." Jakuson said and then walked to the back of the barn and started to rummage through a tackle box. "I set this place up to be like a place you could come and just be happy so I also got you this." Jakuson pulled a key out from the tackle box and walked over to a door and opened it then motioned for Akihito to walk over.

"No way." Akihito said as he reached the open door and was finally able to view the contents. He stepped in and looked around. It was a beautiful darkroom and had a shelf coming out from on all sides forming a circle around the room close to the ceiling. "Wait! Are those cameras?!"

Jakuson just nodded and Akihito proceeded to pick up the closest one. The self thata was circling the room had a camera at every available space.

"They are arranged by year." Jakuson said and pointed to a place above the door, "That's the oldest and then they get older until you get to the newest models." Taking his finger that was pointing at the oldest and turning in a circle to show how they aged.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Akihito said and jumped into his fathers arms without a second thought. "I love it. All of it. Thanks Daddy." Akihito said and gave his father a peck on the cheek then replaced the camera in his hand with one of the newest cannon ones and walked back out to Storm who had been making a ton of noise at the loss of his new friend. Leaving a stunned Jakuson still in the darkroom. However soon Jakuson snapped out of his stunned silence and smiled one of the biggest smiles ever. Akihito had just called him daddy which he hadn't done since his mom had died. Plus he had hugged him and kissed his cheek. Jakuson let a few tears fall down his cheek.

He was an old man going into his seventies now and he had missed his son more than anyone ever knew. He had kept it hidden on the outside most of the time because he knew he had to continue working as the yakuza boss, however on the inside he was broken. He had lost his wife and that hurt terribly however then he still had Akihito and saw him as often and he could. But when Akihito had died in the car accident Jakuson broke. He had only done the bare minimum and work and never returned home because he didn't want to remember his ever hyper, ever happy son. He had been drinking and smoking like it was no ones business and was weak. However, he kept up appearances, fought when necessary, showed his face when necessary, but only did things when necessary. He had told Akihito that he was mad because of what others might think but truth was, he didn't give a rats ass was others thought. He was mad at Akihito for running away, mad at Haruto for helping, but mostly mad at himself that he hadn't spent more time with Akihito, hadn't looked harder instead of just accepting his son's death, mad that he was tricked so easily and so vulnerable when it was to Akihito.

But now his son was back, and he would make damn certain that his son stayed.

Finally wiping away all the tears that had spilled Jakuson walked back out to the stables where Akihito was. He looked down and saw that about half a tackle box had been dumped out and Akihtio was nowhere to be seen.

"Akihito, where are you?"

"Here." came a voice from the direction of Snow Storm's stall. Suddenly Akihito's head popped out from inside the stall along with Storms beside his. Akihito brought his arms up and crossed them and leaned against the half door. "What's up dad?" He asked.

"He let you in?" Jakuson asked his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Akihito asked almost as confused as Jakuson was shocked.

"Storm never let's people near him little lone into his stall," Jakuson then spotted the brush in Aki's left hand. "and he's letting you brush him?!"

"Yeah he's a sweat boy." Akihito said turning around and scratching Storms forehead. "I guess he just didn't like all the other people." he shrugging then started to brush Storms neck.

"Hey Akihito." Jakuson said getting Akihito's attention again. "Wanna go for a ride? I had a few trails built up around the estate."

Akihito's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jakuson nodded then turned to his own horse and started to brush him. After finishing he started to tack Ace up and when finished turned to see that Storm had also been tacked and Akihito was leading him out of the barn. Jakuson just shook his head and opened the half door then followed Akihito outside.

_'It's just so amazing.'_ Jakuson said while staring at Akihito and Storm.

"What is?" Akihito asked and Jakuson realized he had accidentally spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Just your relationship with him. You two haven't even known each other for ten minutes and he's already allowing you to touch him, brush him, and tack him. All of which no one has even been close to succeeding without major injury."

"Then how did you keep him clean?" Akihito asked his interest suddenly peaked.

Jakuson shrugged, "He only let us do things that were beneficial to him. When he needed exercise he let us lead him to the paddock, when he was hungry he would let us get close enough to feed him, and when he was dirty enough and only then would he let us brush him and if we lingered too long he would buck. He's a pretty smart horse though I'll give him that."

"Then why didn't you get rid of him?"

"Partly because he wouldn't let us close enough to get him out and partly because his attitude reminded me of you."

Akihito grinned then put in foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg over to sit comfortably on Storms back. Akihito leaned over and patted Storms neck and gave a soft 'good boy' while waiting for his father to get the step ladder and get onto Ace, then the two headed out.

While on the trail Akihito let go of his reins and picked up the camera that hung around his neck and started to snap a couple of pictures of the forest around them. The Jakuson mansion that they were out was the one farthest away from any civilization and was in the middle of the woods however it was Akihito's favorite of their houses and where he spent most of his life.

When the rounded a corner they spotted a tree that had fallen over and since no one ever rode the trails it hadn't been cleared.

"Guess we will end our ride here for today." Jakuson spoke for the first time since they started riding. He had been too caught up in watching his son take pictures and enjoy the ride that he didn't want to break the mood by speaking up till now.

Meanwhile when Akihito had seen the tree he had smiled and looked down at Storm who snorted and stomped his hoof. Akihito leaned down and pet Storm on the neck then turned to his dad. "That's okay dad you and Ace head back Storm and I want to keep exploring I swear we will be safe okay." and without waiting for a reply Akihito kicked his heals and Storm took of at a full gallop then leaped right over the tree while Akihito leaned down and grabbed a part of Storms mane while at the same time standing up in his stirrups like he remembered from his lessons when he was a kid. The two landed perfectly on the other sided and slowed down then turned back to look at a stunned Jakuson.

"See I'll be fine. I have Storm here to protect me." Akihito said and Storm whinnied in response.

Jakuson sighed and turned Ace around then looked back at Akihito, "Just be safe okay?"

"Got it dad." and with that Akihito turned Storm around and set off at a canter away from Jakuson and the mansion.

Once out of sight of Jakuson, Akihito lifted his head up and breathed in the forest air that was hitting his face, and he started to giggle and feel the freedom he hadn't felt since he had met Asami.

Akihito loosened his grip on the reins and started to lose himself in his thoughts of Asami until Storm slowed and stopped at a stream. Akihito dismounted and lead Storm to get a drink of water then let him graze. Akihito looked up and noticed that the sky had turned dark and a light drizzle was starting to fall.

"Guess we should head back before it gets to bad, huh Storm?"

Storm looked up from his grazing and walked over to where Akihito was sitting on a rock by the stream. Storm nuzzled Aki's cheek and Aki rose and hopped back onto Storm right as the rain started to pour harder.

"Alright let's go Storm." Akihito said and clicked his tongue only Storm didn't move. Instead he perked his ears up and started to walk to the other side of the stream splashing water from the stream up onto Aki's legs and getting him even more wet than the rain already had. "Where are you going Storm? We need to get back I'm soaked." Akihito said once Storm had successfully crossed the stream. Just then lightning flashed and Akihito jumped. "Come on Storm it's not safe to be in the woods in the middle of a storm surrounded by tall trees" However Storm kept walking until he finally stopped by a bush and leaned his head down. "Come on Storm now is not the time for a damn snack."

But then Akihito stopped and he could faintly hear a muffled sound coming from the bush. "What did you find Storm?" Akihito asked and dismounted. When he reached the bush that Storm was moving aside Akihito could see and tan cat with blue eyes. "Hey you what are you doing here?" Akihito asked and reached for the cat only to get his hand clawed. Storm snorted and the cat looked up at him and hissed. However the cat never stood. The cat had been laying down the whole time and Akihito knew something was up. Suddenly Akihito noticed that there was blood and that the cat seemed to be twitching. Without thinking Akihito picked up the cat and jumped onto Storms back and they took off at a gallop back to the mansion they didn't even slow even they reached the tree and mud was flung up into Akihito's face. Akihito let Storm steer and focused on the cat wrapped up in his shirt. On closer inspection Akihito noticed a lump coming out of the cat. "Oh shit! Faster boy! She's about to give birth! Come on boy faster!" Akihito yelled worried about the cat. Suddenly they broke through the forest and Storm ran as fast as he could to the barn. Once there Akihito quickly dismounted and Storm went to the barrel of hay and brought a mouthful over and placed it on the ground by Aki's feet then went to get more.

"Thank you Storm." Akihito said and carefully took his shirt off and placed in on top of the bed of hay and gently laid the cat on top. "Watch her Storm." Akihito said before taking off to the house.

As soon as he entered the house Jakuson ran around the corner and followed the running Akihito to the kitchen.

"Fontane! Fontane!" Akihito yelled.

"What's up young master?" Fontane said appearing from a door.

"Help I need towels and hot water."

"What?" Fontane asked both him and Jakuson in the same confusion at seeing Akihito so panicked.

"Towels and warm water. NOW!"

"Yes sir." Fontane said and ran to accomplish the task.

"Akihito whats..." Jakuson stopped as he noticed blood on his sons hands. "What's going on? Are you hurt?!" Jakuson asked rushing over to Akihito and looking him up and down.

Just then Fontane returned with the water and towels and Akihito took them and ran off to the barn with Fontane and his father close behind.

"How is she Storm?" Akihito asked as he walked into the barn.

Fontane and Jakuson stopped short when then caught up to Akihito in the barn and noticed a lump of fur in the middle of a stack of hay laying on Aki's shirt.

Fontane was the first to snap out of it and immediately realized the situation. "Okay Akihito she's going to be okay see the first ones almost out." He said while trying to calm down the young man.

"It's okay. Right now you just need to be calm." Jakuson said and sat down next to Akihito in front of the cat.

Just then the first one came out and Akihito was about to reach for it when he noticed it wasn't moving.

"Why isn't it moving? Is it okay?" Akihito said with tears forming in his eyes.

Jakuson always remembered Akihito like this. He always cared about the lives of the people around him and loved them above himself. "It's okay" Jakuson said trying to comfort his son, "sometimes they just take awhile." As if hearing his silent prayer to be alive the new born kitten started to stretch his legs breaking the thin membrane surrounding him. The cat got up and then laid down next to the new one and started to lick the kittens fur.

"It's okay." Akihito said and both Fontane and Jakuson sighed content with the knowledge that they weren't going to have an upset Akihito.

However, they spoke to soon when the cat started to move her butt up and down again.

"There's more." Akihito said happily and both Fontane and Jakuson groaned. However the rest of the births proceeded the same with the kitten being born, not moving, Akihito freaking out, Fontane and Jakuson having to comfort him, then the kitten moving and then having to start the process all over again as the next one was born. This continued until five new little kittens were all fighting for their mothers milk.

"I'm glad that's over." Jakuson said. Then he looked down and noticed that Akihito had been so tense and had worn himself out so much that he was now leaning against him for support. "Don't worry Aki. They are all well and safe see." He said while stroking his sons hair.

"I wouldn't be so positive." Fontane said as he noticed the cat suddenly start to move it's but again. Out came this little kitten that was significantly smaller than the others. Fontane got up "I'll be right back." he said and dashed off. He returned a minute later with a turkey baster and placed the open end into the tiny kittens mouth while squeezing the bulb on the other end. After about three minutes Fontane was about to give up with a soft meow was heard from the kitten.

Akihito lit up and started to cry in Jakusons shoulder. Storm walked up and nuzzled Akihito's cheek causing him to look up and see the new born six kittens drinking their mothers milk while their mother fell to sleep.

"Come Akihito it's time for us to head back inside."

"No. I wanna stay here." Akihito said. Jakuson was gonna protest but Fontane grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, then they both got up and left. Once they left Akihito laid down next to the cat and newborn kittens. Akihito heard a thud and flipped about to see Storm had laid down behind him.

"You were a good boy today Storm. If you hadn't heard her that little kitten would have died."

Storm whinnied softly then placed his head on Akihito's stomach. Aki's eyes shot open.

"You know. Don't you?" Akihito asked.

Storm just whinnied softly again and moved his head onto of Aki's and pushed Akihito's head down till it was laying on Storms leg. Akihito smiled lightly and drifted off into a pleasant nap.

* * *

When Akihito woke up Storm was still awake watching Akihito and whinnied softly at seeing the boy wake up.

"How long was I asleep?" Akihito asked.

"About three hours. However, the storm is still going. Stupid weather reports, they said nothing about rain today."

Akihito turned his head to look at his father who was sitting on a tackle box.

"I like him."

"Huh?" Akihito asked.

"Your horse. I like him. While you were asleep he didn't let anyone near you. He was protecting you, so I like him."

Akihito turned toward Storm, "Good boy." He said then started to stand up. Once he stood and heard Storm getting to his feet and walking beside Akihito over to his dad. "Thank you for today. For all this. And I have one request."

"Yes." Jakuson said

Akihito pouted, "But I haven't even asked the question yet."

"Well I'm guessing it's going to be if you can keep the cat and the answer is yes."

"Really?!"

Jakuson nodded and Akihito hugged him. Just then Akihito hissed and Jakuson moved Akihito away in a flash.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jakuson said panic in his voice.

"A little. She clawed me when she felt threatened before." Akihito admitted and was immediately being pulled toward the house.

"Wait let me untack Storm first." Akihito said and Jakuson turned. Seeing the stubbornness in Aki's eyes he sighed and let go of Akihito's wrist.

"Fast." He said and Akihito took off back to storm who he hurriedly untacked, place back in his stall, then gave him food and water.

As he made his way back to his father at the entrance to the barn his father asked, "Ready?" and Akihito nodded his head and they both shot out into the heavy rain but still made it back to the house soaking wet.

Jakuson and Akihito laughed then went to Jakuson's master bedroom and into the huge bathroom. Akihito sat on the counter while Jakuson cleaned and bandaged Akihito's hand. Once done Akihito hopped off the counter.

"Thank you dad, for everything." Akihito said before hugging his dad and walking out.

"No thank you." Jakuson said from where he was still standing his his bathroom staring at the place where Akihito had just been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm soooo glad you guys like it and I'm loving all the follows and favorites and especially the reviews!**

**So I'm looking for new fanfic's to read so if you know of an amazing one please tell me!**

* * *

**Ch. 7- Unexpected exception**

Akihito walked back to his room and sat on the bed. He was thinking about all that happened and it was just now 11:00 am not even lunch time (however he was starving since most of hi breakfast came back up anyway).

His father had said he was proud of him, said he loved him, and that he missed him. As much as Akihito wanted to get back to Asami (which was really bad) he wanted to stay with his father, the only true family he had left. Besides this kept him away from the man and made it easier to hide his pregnancy.

_'I still find that weird. I guy can't get pregnant! My dad finally said he accepts and is proud of me. This is just going to destroy all of that.' _Akihito thought while groaning and laying down. Aki placed his hand onto his stomach and started to move it in circles.

Akihito stood up from the bed and walked over to the phone.

"Hello Mai can you have Fontane prepare lunch for me."

"_Of course, what would you like young master?"_

"Oh, eggs with caviar, peanut butter, those little fish from the can wrapped in cinnamon and bread oh and some orange juice, Oh right and..."

"_I'll tell him to prepare something." _Mai said and hung up while shaking her head then went to tell Fontane to cook Akihito something, preferably normal, to eat.

Akihito frowned but walked back to his bed anyway and fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Fontane walked in with a tray of gyoza and yakitori. Akihito looked at it hungrily and was about to eat it when he stopped.

"What's wrong Akihito-sama?" Fontane asked as he set the tray down on Aki's bed.

"Nothing." Akihito said as he blinked and started to wipe away the tears.

"Something's wrong."

"I had a lover before I my dad took me away."

Fontane gasped then collected himself, "So I'm guessing your missing this person, and they used to make gyoza and yakitori."

"No, the night before my dad took me I was watching the cooking channel and he walked in on me and made a joke about it. However, later he told me he was in the mood for it and I was going to make it for dinner that night. In fact when my dad took me I had been shopping for ingredients for it for dinner that night."

Fontane's eye's widened, "You can cook?! Wait your lover is a 'he'?!"

"Yes and yes."

"Well, good for you, I'm glad you finally found someone you love."

"Yeah." Akihito said with a small smile.

Akihito sat there until he finally decided he was hungry then hurriedly ate the food (but threw up half anyway) washed out his mouth, changed into a pair of swim trunks, and walked to the gazebo (basically a room with a hot tub) that was attached to the house so he didn't have to walk in the rain.

_'What do I really feel toward Asami? I already know I can't live without him. But does that mean that I love him or I just love the pleasure. I've never just sat with him really, we are usually having sex.'_ Akihito could feel his member forming a bridge in his shorts when the jets turned on and his father walked up to the hot tub.

"I always like it better with the jets. It helps my back."

Akihito just nodded (trying to calm himself down) as his father stepped in.

"So what has your life been like?"

"What?"

"You know, since you left."

"Oh, well I have a job as a photographer and that's basically it."

"Really no lovers, or friends, or anything interesting?"

"No."

"Fontane told me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They were silent for several minutes before his dad finally spoke again spoke again, "So what's he like?"

Akihito smiled, "Well he is very powerful, he has black hair and gold eyes that seem to glitter. He has a terrible attitude and you can barely tell what he's feeling half the time. However, I have been living with him for about three years now. Our meeting wasn't very romantic, but after that he kept coming back to me and he got me addicted to him. He's like a drug. And I'm addicted. He is wayyyy to over protective he barely let's me out of the house, and keeps me in if he can. Once he followed me all the way to Hong Kong to get me back."

While Aki was talking his face was slowly smoothing and his eye's got a far away look while imagining Asami beside him, comforting him, kissing him, hugging him.

"I miss him." Akihito said, finishing his description.

"Well, I can tell you really love him."

"How? And I don't love him, well I don't know, I might, I think so, I don't know." Akihito confessed.

"Yes you do, it's obvious. For starters you just spent the past fifteen minutes talking about him."

Akihito's eyes widened and he looked at the clock on the wall of the gazebo to see that his dad was right.

"And second," His dad said, making Akihito look away from the clock and back at him, "you face whenever you talk about him. I've never seen you happier." Jakuson said and looked down sad.

Akihito looked up at his dad, "Really?"

"Yes, but if you truly love him then you will figure it out without me telling you. But, I guess it was a good thing that I took you."

"How, it means I'm away from him."

"Exactly, it will force to to figure out your feelings for him."

They were silent until Akihito talked again, "Wait, so your fine with me having a male lover."

"Akihito I have already done so many things to push you out of my life that I can't afford another. Plus, I would love to have grand kids but as long as your happy and actually in my life it makes up for it I guess."

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Really, thank you for everything. This whole day has been amazing."

Jakuson just smiled and pulled his son into a hug.

"However, I would like to meet this lover of yours."

Akihito's eyes widened to an impossible size. _'No, dad actually I don't think you would.' _he thought then smiled.

"Sure, dad, sometime okay."

Jakuson nodded and let Akihito go.

"Well I have to leave I have been ignoring my work all day and have to go finish it. See you at lunch and remembered to keep that hand of yours out of the water." Jakuson said pointing to Akihito's bandaged hand.

"Wait, dad."

Jakuson turned at the door and looked back at his son.

_'If he's making an effort than so will I.'_ Akihito thought then said, "Is there anything I can help you with on your work?"

Jakuson smiled then nodded, "As a matter of fact there is."

They both walked back to their rooms, changed, then Akihito walked downstairs and toward his father's office receiving a lot of bows and 'young master' from the maids and men from his fathers work that were either working, visiting, or staying at the mansion.

Everyone working under Jakuson from six years ago knew very well who Akihito was and they loved him. He was always happy, always smiling, always there for them after a long job, and just a presences that they loved to be around and all of them were overly happy to have him back.

"So what can I help you with dad?" Akihito said walking into his fathers office.

"I have some papers over there, could you organize them for me?"

Akihito smiled and nodded. He picket up the papers then sat on a giant chair in the corner of the room. After about an hour his dad's phone rang.

"Jakuson." His dad said as he listened to someone say something on the other end of the line "Would you now?" again the other talked, "Alright." Jakuson said then hung up.

"What was that?" Akihito said not even bothering to look up from the papers on his lap while chewing on the pen in his hand.

"I'm going to visit a rival of sorts in a few minutes and I want you to come with me and watch so you will learn what a negotiation is like. That is if you would like to go?"

Akihito nodded, "What is the negotiation about?" Akihito said while bringing back all the information he had tried to forget those six years ago.

"I don't know he wouldn't say."

"Alright." Akihito said, then went to change into a suit as did his father.

Sometime while Akihito had been in his fathers office the rain had stopped and before Akihito left he grabbed a large bowl and a carton of milk. _'We are going to have to pick up some cat food on the way back.'_ Akihito thought as he walked out to the barn.

He placed to bowl down and poured out the milk while the cat stood up and walked over while the little ones were still trying to drink her milk.

Akihito stood up after watching the cat drink for a little, and walked over to Storm.

"Hey boy." Akihito said and Storm lifted his head from the pile of hay he had been eating and walked over to Akihito. "How are you?" Akihito said while petting Storm's head. "I'm going to a negotiation with my father soon. It's the first time he's tried to incorporate me and his work. He always just left me to study and went to do things himself. I'm happy I'll be able to help him but I don't feel happy I'm just sad because I can't see Asami." Akihito said while placing his forehead on Storms and looking into Storms two huge black eyes.

"Young master, boss is saying it is time to leave." Said one of his father's goons (who made sure not to step into the barn from very specific instructions from his boss that no one was allowed to enter).

"Thank you," Akihito said then turned back to storm who had snorted at the guard. "don't worry boy, I'll be back. Bye." and with that Akihito walked out of the barn and was immediately surrounded by about seven men and lead to the front of the house and to the waiting limo where he slid in and sat across from his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm thinking that from now on I might update one of my two stories a week then update the next story the week after.**

**Please PM or review if you have a preference on which one should be posted next week!**

* * *

**Ch. 8- Finally**

"Were the guards really necessary. I was just walking to the front of the house."

"Yes, now that you are back word is bound to get around sooner or later, and I figured just one guard wasn't enough."

"Oh right where was that guy, Hiroto, I thought he was always supposed to be with me?"

"Yes, and he was. However, I chose him to be your guard because he has an excellent talent of blending in and not being noticed. Also you are the only one allowed into the barn unless you give someone permission. Like I said it is your place to relax and even I won't enter there without permission, unless of course I or one of my men feel as though you are in danger then we will not hesitate to break down the door."

"Fair enough." Akihito said. "By the way what happened to Suoh?"

"Oh, him, we never actually brought him back to the mansion."

"What?!"

"We dropped him off at a hospital don't worry, but he doesn't belong with me anymore, he left and that's that."

The rest of the car ride went in silence as they drive back to Tokyo. They lived almost five hours out of Tokyo so it took them a while to get to town.

The whole ride to Tokyo Akihito spent looking out the window and thinking about his feelings he had just realized he had for Asami. After his conversation with his dad all he could think about was how did he really feel about Asami? After spending over an hour thinking he had finally realized that he had known the answer all along and the only reason why he couldn't figure the answer out was because it was 'hidden in plain sight'. If he didn't think about it, if he didn't think about who he was and who Asami was and all the other complications between the two, and you asked him if he loved the man the first word out of his mouth would be yes.

Once they reached the outskirts of the city they pulled up to a very traditional (like a temple) looking Japanese house. Before stepping out of the car his dad set his face into a stern unreadable expression which he had seen over a thousand times on Asami's face.

His dad stepped out of the car and turned to hold out his hand for Akihito. Akihito looked up at his dad and realized that the man had changed since he had last seen him. His dad was 72 now however he looked younger than his age suggested. His hair was still black, Aki guessed he dyed it, and his dark brown eyes looked like those of a 30 year old. However, his face had sunken since the time Aki had left, and his dad had more wrinkles now than in the past. Based on looks alone most people would guess he was in his late 40's or early 50's.

Realizing that he had been taking his time to finally look at his dad's face he blinked a few times and took the hand his dad had offered and stood out of the car.

One of his dad's men closed the door and the car pulled away leaving him, his father, and about twenty bodyguards to make their way toward the house.

The house was very nice however, it was typical, everything was so plain and seemed almost put together just to show that there was a house, but it didn't look like it had been lived in for quit a few years.

They stepped into the house and Aki followed his dad toward one of the rooms at the end of the hall, the bodyguards staying at the front of the house except for two, Hiroto, his personal bodyguard, and Taichi, his dad's closest personal bodyguard.

They stepped into the room and Akihito looked around. So far it was just like the rest of the house, white walls with a dresser in the corner and a framed picture of something written in Chinese hanging on one of the walls. The only difference was this room had a table in the center with cushions around it.(ps. The table is one of those where you sit on the floor).

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"How much longer till they get here and who are they?"

"Akihito learn patience, they will get here when they get here."

"But I'm bored."

His dad rolled his eyes but still hugged him non the less, "You really never change do you Akihito still the impatient little whinny boy I remember."

"Who's a whinny little boy?" Akihito said trying to squirm out of his dad's embrace.

"See you can't even sit still long enough for me to give you a proper hug."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Fine!" Akihito said, and hugged is dad.

His dad smiled and hugged his son back. Both had missed the other terrible in the past five years.

"What. The. _Hell_. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?!"

Akihito's eyes shot open and almost gave himself whip lash from how fast he turned his head to stare at the person in the doorway.

His dad stood up, "Ah, Mr. Asami, nice of you to join us."

Jakuson didn't make it close to Asami when a gun was pointed at his forehead.

"Now, now, I don't think this is how we want our first meeting to go." Jakuson said as he noticed his two guards had also pulled out their guns as had Asami's. "Oh, Suoh, so he is your new leader. Well, it is good to see you are recovering well." Jakuson said noticing that one of the two that stood behind Asami was his old guard. "I hope you do know that he used to work for me." Jakuson said to Asami.

"Yes. I am well aware of that." Asami said glaring at the man.

"Okay then how about everyone give up their weapons and we handle this like sophisticated people." Jakuson said while he placed his gun in a basket on the table as did his guards. "Do it or I leave." Asami glared even harder but put his gun down non the less followed by Suoh then Kirishima, who was staring with wide eyes at the whole scene. "Good, then let's get on with business. You weren't very specific about what it was you wanted to discuss. But please have a seat for now and we can talk about that later."

Asami walked over to the table and sat down across from Akihito who had his gaze locked onto Asami and vise versa. Suoh and Kirishima walked over and stood against the wall behind their boss.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asami asked as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Jakuson asked.

"Why did you bring him? Isn't he someone you kidnapped?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Akihito. Oh no I didn't kidnap him. What gave you that impression?"

"The video feed from the grocery store." Asami simply stated eyes still glued to Akihito.

"Oh, that, yeah, well I knew he wasn't exactly going to come willingly. You see we had kind of a...rocky, relationship before he left."

"Before he left?"

"OH, I apologize I didn't introduce you two." Jakuson said, "Asami Ryuichi meet my son, Jakuson Akihito."

"Your what?" Asami said a deadly tone in his voice however, he also sounded partially relieved.

"My son. However, he seems to be very less talkative right now. Are you shy Akihito?" Jakuson said while turning to his son only to see him looking pale.

Suoh's eyes got wide and he ran and grabbed Akihito. Picking him up he ran out of the room leaving two of the most dangerous men on the planet wondering why a guard had just picked up an heir and ran out of the room. Both furious they followed after Suoh only to find him in the bathroom with Akihito.

"What do you think you are doing Suoh?" Asami said his voice like ice as he walked in ahead of Jakuson.

"I'm sorry sir but Akihito was about to throw up." As if to emphasis Akihito who had been sitting on the floor widened his eyes and leaned back over the toilet seat to once again vomit.

"Leave." Asami commanded.

"Yes sir." Suoh said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll go and call a doctor." Jakuson said and also walked out but turned at the door, "If you do anything to my son, I will kill you." then walked away.

Asami walked toward the boy who he had thought was missing for only two days but had felt like forever. He sat down next to the vomiting boy and rubbed him back. Once Akihito had finished he leaned back onto Asami.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asami asked.

"Oh, yeah, that would have been a great conversation. Hey Asami guess what. What? I'm the son of your most hated rival."

"You still should of told me."

"No, I wanted to be free of that life and I didn't plan on going back I wanted to be a normal person."

"Then why are you back?"

"You saw the video. I didn't exactly have a choice."

"Then he did kidnap you."

"Yes, but then I didn't want to leave." seeing the look in Asami's eyes Akihito hurried up with the explanation, "I always thought my dad hated me and I hated him because of it and four years ago I faked my death to get away from him."

"The drunk driving accident. Yeah, I know."

"You wanted to use his son as a bargaining ship didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Anyway when I went back it ended up that my dad wanted to fix our relationship and I did too. Plus it gave me time to think."

"About?" Asami said as he reached his hand up to pet Aki's hair.

"Us."

"Oh, and what did you figure out?"

Akihito looked up at Asami with a huge blush, "That I...uhm...I...I love you."

Asami smirked and pulled Akihito in for a kiss. Damn how he had missed his little kitten.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ME SON?!" Jakuson screamed from the doorway.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short it's late and I'm tired. **

**Okay I know it's only been like a day since Akihito left Asami but it pregnancy fics I really hate when Asami is away form Akihito and doesn't get to see him progress and Asami being as possessive as he is I'm sure he doesn't like it either so I didn't want to keep them separated for long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay don't get too excited yes I am updating but no my computer is not fixed so don't expect much more after this but I might be able to post a couple more till my computer is fixed. Anyway I'm borrowing my friends computer and I didn't want to leave you guys where I did. Plus, I MISSED YOU GUYS!**

**Also, I was watching Step up revolution and I loved one of the dances so I looked it up on youtube to watch again and found it synched to a different song but while I was watching it and it suddenly hit me that the dance reminded me completely of Asami and Akihito here's the link if you wanna check it out.** ** watch?v=IPHMx156Vi4**

* * *

**Ch. 9- Feud**

"DAD!" Akihito cried while he jumped out of Asami's lap and hit his head on the toilet.

Jakuson paid his son no mind and continued to glare at Asami.

Asami decided to ignore Jakuson and leaned over to pull Akihito back into him lap. Akihito fell back onto Asami's lap and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer against his chest. Akihito struggled at first but eventually calmed down and leaned back into Asami and let Asami's smell encircle him. That is until he heard a low growl coming from the doorway and he tensed up again.

"Explain!" Jakuson yelled his face going red.

"Dad," Akihito sighed as his father's sharp glare turned to him. "Dad, this is the man I told you about."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "You told him about me?"

"No. He said he found someone he loved he never said anything about it being you." Jakuson spat out then reached for Akihito to pull him off of Asami only to have Asami growl at him and pull a gun out from his jacket.

"Don't! Touch him." Asami said his voice ice.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my son!"

"You had your chance. He belongs to me now!"

"Damn it!" Akihito screamed and turned in Asami's lap so he was straddling him. "I'm not a thing!"

Asami smirked, "I know. But you are still mine." Asami said while his hand without the gun in it wrapped around Akihito's back and pulled him closer into another kiss. At first Akihito struggled but when he felt Asami's tongue run along his bottom lip he opened his mouth on instinct and immediately melted into the kiss. Asami pulled away only when the need for air because unbearable.

Akihito panted lightly but blushed profusely, buried his head in Asami's shoulder while mumbling, "I haven't cleaned my mouth bastard that's disgusting." Asami only smirked and pet Akihiot's head again.

Suddenly there was a click and Asami and Akihito looked up to see Jackuson cocking his gun at Asami.

"Release my son now!"

"Dad stop! You heard what I said about him! You're the one who made me realize I love him in the first place! Dad just stop it!" Akihito said starting to panic.

Asami stood up and moved in front of Akihito, gun still pointe at Jakuson.

"Do you even know who he is Akihito? I mean who he really is?"

"Yes, okay no, somewhat! But I don't care about that I care about him not what he does!"

"But if you did know you would leave him!"

"No I wouldn't! I love him! I love him and that's all that matters! You said you didn't want to damage our relationship further but right now that's all you are doing! You got lucky I forgave you the first time but if you take Asami away from me I will NEVER even look at you again!" Akihito yelled then suddenly doubled over in pain.

Immediately Suoh who had been standing in the doorway ran over to Akihito and tried to calm him down while two guns pointed at him the whole time. Suddenly Suoh's head shot up and glared at the two powerful yakuza bosses.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Akihito can't be stressed out right now!" He yelled at them then immediately regretted it as he saw the look in the yakuza's eyes. "I apologize for my outburst but please try not to stress Akihito-sama out right now."

"Why?"

"He just threw up if he is sick it could just make his condition worst." Suoh said praying that his voice stayed even.

"Alright, bring the car around." Asami said as he leaned down and picked up Akihito bridal style. "We will take him to a hospital."

"No." Jakuson said.

"Jakuson I won't kill you because you are Akihito's father but I will not hesitate to harm you."

"No, I meant it will be better to take him back to my house."

"Why?"

"Because you're not going to leave him and I sure as hell am not going to leave him."

"Then I will take him back to my apartment and you can come."

"Again no, won't it be a little weird and attention drawing with all of our men. No, we take him back to my house plus it is his home and he will feel more comfortable there."

"I don't give a shit where I go just stop your fucking arguing and let me relax!" Akihito yelled at them from Asami's arms.

Asami only smirked at his cute kitten then glared at Jakuson but followed him out and into a car anyway. Jakuson sat across from Asami. Asami sat at the far side and laid Akihito down so his head was in his lap while he stroked Akihito's hair. Akihito promptly passed out as soon as he was lying down on Asami's lap with those amazing fingers stroking his hair and the scent of his lover surrounding him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know isn't it amazing I'm uploading yet again! **

**Anyway your reviews mean the world to me so PLEASE review!**

**Okay so it's pretty OOC bc I haven't read it in a hole but I'm going to retread everything once school is out in two weeks which is when my computer is going into the shop so my updates will be more frequent once I get it back! Ill keep you all posted on my computer situation!**

* * *

**Ch. 10- Revelations**

About 3 hours into the drive Akihito started to wake up only to hear his father and Asami talking. Like civilized men!

"-it's for him that I do everything so I can't afford to lose him." His father's voice came from the other side of the car.

"Well don't expect me to just give him up." Akihito's breath hitched when he recognized the owner of the voice. Suddenly Akihito was all too aware of his head in Asami's lap while his father was in the car and he snuggled further into Asami's stomach to hide his blush while still pretending to be asleep wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

Asami smirked at his little kitten trying to get closer to him and put his hand back on Akihito's head.

"I don't like you but I have never seen Akihito happier than I did when he talked about you." Jakuson sighed, "So for Akihito's sake I say we put up a peace treaty for now and get to know each other. I for one would like to know more about the man who stole my son's heart."

"Agreed."

"So for the time being so we get to know each other would you like to stay at the mansion with us because there is no way in hell I am going to live in the city in an apartment with you and Akihito and I'm definitely not going to let him go alone with you either. But of course if you stay at the mansion you may bring all your men and your work. I will even give you a room as an office."

"YES!" Akihito yelled jumping up from Asami's lap. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, thank you daddy!" Akihiot yelled as he hugged his dad.

"I haven't said yes yet." Asami said from behind him.

"Oh, so you are just going to leave me I thought you came to get me back."

"I did and now I have you so what's stopping me from just taking you back with me?" Asami said while smirking and pulling Akihito back onto his lap.

"Me." Jakuson said but was ignored.

"I don't want to leave my dad I just got him back but I'm not leaving you so please just say you will stay." Akihito said as he laid his head against Asami's chest.

"Alright. But aren't you sick?"

"Nope I think I was just nervous. You know dad meeting lover kind of thing can freak anyone out and they don't have to deal with both of them being arch rivals and top dogs in the underworld." Akihito said while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Asami 'hn'ed then only smirked and brought Akihito in for another kiss.

"Oh right about that. While you are at my mansion there will be no touching, no kissing, and absolutely no sex, and you will both stay in separate rooms."

"No, we will share a room and will do whatever the fuck we want." Asami said pulling Aki closer to him.

"My house my rules."

"I will just take Akihito then."

"Dad, just let Asami have his way on this one." Akihito said exhausted.

"Fine." Jakuson said bitterly. "We are here." He said as they pulled up to the mansion.

Jakuson got out followed by Asami who grabbed Aki's hand and pulled him out with him.

"Akihito show him around I have work to do." Jakuson said as his secretary walked up with papers.

"Alright!" Then he turned to Asami and smiled before jumping into his arms. "I missed you." He said while tears streamed down his face.

"It was only two days. Besides, you know I will always come to get what's mine." He said while wiping the tears away.

Akihito nodded then grabbed Asami's hand and started walking toward the house with Kirishima, Suoh, and Hiroto following close behind.

However instead of going into the house like they expected Akihito led them around the house to a barn type thing. Akihito opened the door and walked in Asami following with Kirishima close behind him, Suoh and Hiroto staying at the barn door guarding it.

"Well this is basically my home. No one is allowed in unless I tell them and it has my two favorite things horses and photography." Akihito said pointing to the door leading to the dark room.

"Since when have you liked horses."

"Always they can always tell what you are thinking and what you need."

Asami walked further in but was startled by a banging only to look over to see a beautiful white stallion hitting the half door and lowered his ears and snorted at him.

"Easy Storm." Akihito said and walked over to the horse before Asami could pull him back.

Asami stood there shocked at the sight in front of him. The horse that looked like he would trample anything and everything calmed down and perked up the second he heard Akihito's voice. Who walked over to him and started to pet his muzzle.

"Easy boy," Akihito said. "You wouldn't want to hurt the father would you?"

In response Storm whinnied and looked over to Asami and lowered his head to allow Asami to pet him.

"Good boy." Akihito said moving to pet Storm's neck while Asami stood on the other side of storm and pet his muzzle.

"Akihito?"

"Yeah." He said looking up grinning at Asami.

"What did you mean by father?"

Akihito's eyes got wide and he turned red. "Well you see, um, you know how horses can sense things." Asami just looked at him. "Um okay well anyway um…" Akihito took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Asami said starting to get worried.

"Asa…Ryuichi…I'm pregnant."

"What? That's…"

"Impossible?" Asami nodded, "Not for me apparently I was born with both male and female parts so yeah."

"But you didn't get pregnant before why now?"

"You know how I was sick that one week about two months ago? Well apparently, the meds they gave me had a little female hormone in it but apparently it was just enough to get that system working."

"So you mean you really are…"

Akihito lifted his shirt up a little to show the tiny baby bump that had formed "I'm about two months pregnant. I just found out the day before I was, um, picked up by my father."

"That's why you got sick and why Suoh said not to stress you out. Wait why does Suoh know?" his voice deadly.

"Because he ran into the room when I called him after my first morning sickness, the day before my dad took me, and took me to the doctors. I ordered him not to tell you and well he kinda already knew I was Jakuson's son so he did as I asked."

"So you're pregnant."

"Yes."

Suddenly Akihito was wrapped up in a giant hug and spun around until it seemed Asami remembered he was dealing with a pregnant person and gently put him down.

"I can't believe it." Asami said while smiling an actual genuine smile.

"Neither can I." Akihito said smiling at seeing Asami smile.

"May I?" Asami asked with his hand out.

"It is yours too so you don't need to ask." Akihito said guiding Asami's hand to his stomach.

"Damn I love you." Asami said as he cupped Akihito's face and brought their lips together.

* * *

**I don't think you people know how much I wanted to have Kirishima pass out when Aki said he was pregnant!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, computers STILL not fixed and I don't even know if we will have the money for a while. SORRY! But anyway IT'S SUMMER!**

**So as always thank you guys soooo much for the favorites, follows, and of course the reviews!**

* * *

**Ch. 11- Three Simple Words**

"_Holly shit"_ Akihito thought, _"Did he just say what I think he did?"_

Akihito broke away from the searing kiss. "Umm, Asami why…"

"Ryuichi."

"What?"

"Call me Ryuichi."

"But…"

"No buts, except yours of course." Asami said as he leaned down and squeezed one of Aki's cheeks.

Akihito gave a yip in surprise but was soon swallowed by Asami's mouth one again claiming his.

"Asa…Ryu…Ryuichi." Akihito gasped out when Asami finally let him breathe again, before continuing to kiss him.

"Ahem."

Asami pulled away from Akihito but didn't let him go. Akihito once regaining his breathe turned toward the entrance of the door to stare at his dad standing in the doorway glaring at Asami.

"No kiss…"

"DAD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Akihito screamed, getting tired of all arguing between the two, and honestly the hormones were making him really horny and his dad kinda just ruined the mood.

"Akihito, I will not be talked to in that tone. I am your father and you will respect me!"

"I respect you about as much as Ryuichi can go without sex for a day!" Akihito yelled, which earned him a look from Asami.

"Without…a day…" Akihito's dad stuttered, "Hold up," Jakuson said his face going red, "RYUICHI! Since when on earth do you call him RYUICHI!"

"Since about a minute ago, right before you rudely inturupted."

Jackuson's face went from red to purple at he tried to hold his anger in.

"Listen," Asami said from behind Akihito where he had lighten up a cigarette. "I don't care what you think just know that Akihito is mine and we will be having sex."

"OH HELL NO!" Akihito screamed before his dad could say anything. Asami stared at him confused, because he had thought that Aki wanted sex.

"Don't you want sex?" Asami asked.

"No, well yes, obviously," Akihito said while turning red, then remembered he was angry and turned back to Asami. "But that's not the point! The point is THAT!" Akihtio screamed while pointing to the cigarette. "I will not have you smoking anymore!"

And soon as he said it he took the disgusting thing from Asami's mouth and promptly walked out of the barn and jumped on top of it. Then quickly walked back inside and shoved his hand down Asami's jacket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He walked back out of the barn and quickly stomped all over the pack making the cigarettes unusable.

Akihito walked back into the barn to see his dad and Asami staring at him.

Akihito turned to the bodyguards, "And if ANY of you even THINK about going to buy him more, I will castrate you!" he screamed before walking toward the house leaving Asami, Jakuson, and the three bodyguards alone in the barn, shocked.

"What the." Jakuson said snapping out of his shock. "Why was Akihito so upset about you smoking?"

"He's trying to make me quit." Was all Asami said before he followed Akihito into the house.

Asami walked into the house and decided to go left, not like he knew the layout of the house. Apparently left lead to the kitchen where he saw Akihito sitting on the counter licking a bowl of frosting while talking to the chief.

"I don't believe him… he's just so, so…"

"So what, Akihito?" Asami said from behind Akihito.

Akihito jumped and just managed to keep the bowl of icing in his hands. Upon seeing Asami, Akihito's face turned red and he looked down. Asami also noticed from the corner of his eye that the chief had left, leaving the two alone.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh really?" Asami said while leaning in and licking some of the icing off the side of Akihito's mouth making the younger man shiver. Asami smirked then continued, "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"Your little fit."

"I'm pregnant you idiot! You don't smoke around pregnant people!" Akihito yelled.

"Yes, but, you could of just asked nicely."

Akihito looked down, "Hormones." He mumbled, and Asami chuckled, not liking being laughed at Akihito decided to retort. "But what's your excuse?"

Asami just lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when have you loved me? And since when have you said the word love?"

"A while."

"What?! Well you never said it to me!" Akihito huffed.

"Yes I did Akihito, you just didn't figure it out."

"What you…"

"Think Akihito. That time that you were investigating my club, you said 'don't you dare think that I'll do whatever you like." (A/N- I'm referring to chapter 8)

"So?!"

"So what did I say back Akihito?"

Akihito got a confused look on his face, "You said that it's because I won't that you…you," suddenly Akihito's eye's widened and he looked up at Asami, "That you love it so much."

Asami smirked. "Get it now?"

Akihito's eye's started to tear up and he jumped off the counter and into Asami's arms.

"I…I lo…I love you too! I love you so much Ryuichi! I love you!" Akihito said as he continued to sob into Asami's tux.

"I love you too my cute Akihito." Asami said as the pet the back of his boys head.

However, when Akihito still hadn't stopped crying Asami started to worry.

"What's wrong Aki?"

"Hor…hormo…hormones!" Akihito sobbed out. "Hate…I hate…them!" Then went back to burying his face in Asami's shoulder.

Asami only smirked as he remembered why Akihito was having hormonal problems and picked Akihito up bridal style. Walking out of the kitchen Asami was met with a young girl he remembered as the girl Akihito had met up with the day before he was taken.

"Did you tell Jakuson about Aki still being alive?"

"No sir." Receiving a glare from Asami she thought it best to continue, "If you would follow me sir I'll lead you to his room." Asami continued to glare but looked at the crying boy in his arms and decided to follow.

After walking up a flight of stairs and down a couple hallways the girl stopped in front of a door. "Here we are sir." She said and stepped back while opening the doors for Asami and Akihito.

"Who are you?"

"I am the young master's personal maid." She said with a bow then walked away leaving Asami and Akihito alone once again.

"_Damn"_ Asami thought while he placed Akihito on the giant bed and sat down next to him. Somewhere along the walk Akihito had fallen asleep. _"It's going to take some time getting used to you being a master my little kitten."_ Asami thought as he kissed the top of Akihito's head before getting off the bed and walking out of the room and toward his limo.

He stopped in front of Kirishima. "For the next seven months I will be taking a vacation. Bring all work to me that can't be handled by anyone else. I trust you with the rest."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said before getting into the passenger seat and instructed Suoh to drive to Sion.

Once they were gone Asami walked back up to the house to be met by Jakuson in the doorway.

"It's time we talked." Jakuson said.

* * *

**So just a heads up but the next story is pretty sad. I even cried while writing it. So i don't want to feel alone so if you also cry please tell me. I don't know I'm just in a sad mood. And yes this does mean that I have finished the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHH an update wow!**

**Anyway I love you sooooo much and congrats to my two winners AveaFaun and**** BerryObsession!**

**Anyway please continue to review and favorite and follow!**

**And at the end of this story I posted a note about a challenge I want you guys to try! I love reading your stories they are awesome!**

* * *

**Ch. 12- Why I Hate Guns**

Asami followed Jakuson into the house and into his office on the first floor.

Sitting down in the seat both yakuzas looks could kill.

"So I want to talk to you about"

"Akihito." Asami said cutting off Jakuson.

"Yes, and stop calling my son in such a familiar fashion."

"But we are familiar with each other."

"I don't care!" Jakuson sighed. "Look I don't like you, and I'm sure that the feeling is mutual. However, Akihito, for some strange reason, seems to be in love with you, and you with my son. Anyway for the time being, for I cannot see my son's feelings changing in the near future, I suggest that we respect each other's privacy but talk and get along in front of Akihito."

"I would agree but you are forgetting something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Akihito will not be pleased if he finds out that we are just faking it around him. So I suggest that out companies also try to get along. For the time being."

Jakuson seemed to think about this for a while before finally looking at Asami again. "Agreed."

"Now about how we are going to have our trade networks."

* * *

Akihito woke up on his bed with a terrible headache and looked around for Asami.

"Asami." He called and discovered his voice was a little scratchy decided to call for his maid. "Hello Mai, could you get me some water and something for my head?"

"Of course young master." She said with a bow and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thank you Mai, you are dismissed."

Mai bowed and walked out of his room.

Akihito laid there until the aspirin kicked in then slowly sat up.

"Asa…Ryuichi." He called again. "Ryuichi?" Akihito groaned then ran to the toilet and started to vomit. _"Damn, how to women live through this!?"_ After he was finished and washed his mouth out he walked back into his room to see that it was already 11:30 at night. So much had happened that day he got a horse, found a cat, his dad found out he had a lover, then they went to a meeting where his dad and lover met, and now his lover was god knows where in the house where his father also lived. Akihito groaned and picked up the phone in the room and called Fontane for dinner. Akihito ate the food and, somehow, managed to keep it all down, then went to sleep.

At around 3:00 in the morning Akihito woke up to his door opening and reached for the knife in his bedside drawer, not used to people coming into his room so late. So when the unknown man sat down on the bed next to him he jumped on top of the man and held the knife to his throat.

Suddenly hands came up and cupped his ass. "Didn't know you were this excited?" a cool voice came from below him and Akihito snapped his fingers causing the lights to go on.

"Damn it Ryuichi." Akihito said as he put the knife back into the drawer. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Better question is why do you have a knife?"

"I'm a yakuza's son, I think that's enough of an explanation." Akihito groaned out as he fell on top of his lover, who brought his hand up and started stroking the younger man's hair.

"And might I ask what else your trained in?"

"Different types of fighting styles, sword, knife, gun, bow and arrow, and most other weapons."

"So why didn't you ever fight back against Feilong?" Asami growled out.

"I tried, but I wasn't exactly used to having sex, little lone with a man! I was a freakin virgin when you came along, like not even with a girl! My dad never let me out of the house and I wasn't about to screw a maid! So I was a virgin in all sense of the word, and then to be expected to fight while in a sexual predicament for a virgin is kinda hard! Besides Feilong and you always caught me by surprise by attacking from behind or just jumping out of nowhere!" Akihito said as he got off Asami and laid down next to him so they were facing each other.

"So why didn't you just shoot Feilong when you had the chance!?"

"Because I don't shoot guns. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I killed my mom!"

Asami blinked, "You what?"

"I shot my mom."

Asami didn't say anything but the look on his face told Akihito to continue.

"My mom and I had been out shopping when some guy took her and held a knife to her throat. He had set up bombs around the store and threatened to detonate it if they didn't give him money."

"If he had bombs then why take your mom hostage?"

"Because the guy hoped that they would give him the money then he could use my mom as a shield and apparently some of my dad's subordinates had told the bomb guy who my mom was and he was hoping to get money later on. Anyway the sales guy was a dumbass and refused to give the money so the guy detonated the bomb. Of course it was on a countdown so that it scared people into giving him the money then he could just push a button to stop the countdown. Anyway the guy still didn't give up the money."

"Why?"

"He had some mental diseases that just caused him to always want to do the opposite of whatever people said. Anyway my mom knew I had a gun, I always did back then, and begged the guy to at least let her say goodbye to her son. The guy, who had a family of his own, agreed, she came over to me with the knife still at her throat and hugged me then whispered into my ear to shoot him." Akihito brew in an unsteady breath then looked back at Asami and continued. "She knew I wasn't going to be able to get a clear shot. My mom had just told me to kill her. Anyway she stood back up and the guy dragged her forward," Akihito's eyes were starting to water and his eyes, even though they were looked at Asami, weren't there. They were looking far away into the past. "she was silently crying but she still nodded and mouthed out that she loved me. I didn't think, I just acted." Akihitos face turned dark.

"I would have shot the guy in the stomach or something to make his death slow and painful for even _threatening_ my family but I didn't want my mom to suffer and whatever damage I did to him I also did to her. I pulled my gun out and shot him in the head. Unfortunately the bullet also had to go through my mom's head to reach his. Before I let myself think too much I ran over to the guy and my mom and grabbed the detonator from the guys hand and shut the bombs off. I don't remember much after that I just remember setting the detonator down and looking into my mom's eyes. They were so beautiful, even in death. I just remember hugging her, crying, _begging_ her to wake up. She didn't of course. Then the cops came and my dad. Once my dad learned what happened, he drew away from me, I never really saw him after that except at parties and stuff that I was expected to make an appearance at, and even those were short as soon as everyone saw me and I made small talk and stuff I was forced back to this house and this room to study more. I know its not my fault that my mom died… but still… no matter what the circumstances are, to know that I was the one who made that light in my mom's eyes go out. Is something that will always haunt me." Akihito looked up at Asami his eyes wide and silent tears streaming down his face and Asami could feel him shaking.

Asami just hugged Akihito and pulled him closer while stroking the back of Akihito's head. Asami lifted Akihito's chin and pressed their lips together. When Asami saw that Akihito's eyes widened from shock and the tears had stopped falling, Asami slipped his tong into Akihito's mouth exploring every inch of the younger mans delicious mouth.

Akihito closed his eyes enjoying the kiss and forgetting about the past. When Akihito moaned Asami got up and placed himself in between Akihito's legs which opened automatically.

Asami's hand brushed over the surface of Akihito's thighs and up to Aki's stomach where he started to rub one of Aki's nipples earning him a moan and Aki thrusting his hips up into Asami's.

"Ah... Ryu...ichi... please."

"What is it?"

"Please...want"

"What?" Asami said, his eye's boring into Akihito.

"Please, I...I want...you...I want you..."

"Good boy." Asami said and then proceeded to take off all their clothes. "You're already this hard? All I did was touch you a little."

"Don...Don't tease." Akihito gasped as Asami started to suck on his nipple while one of his hands went down to cup him, then continued further down and he thrust one finger into Akihito. "I want you..." Akihito said as he thrust his hips up to meet Asami's. "Please."

Asami chuckled, "I like you being pregnant my cute Akihito." Asami said as he added another finger. "You are a lot more open with your needs this way."

Akihito knew that Asami said something that he should be hit for, but all Akihito could focus on was the immense pleasure that Asami's hands were bringing him.

"Ryuichi...please..." And it seemed as though that is what broke the tiny thread that was Asami's patience.

Asami took out his fingers which earned him a satisfying whimper from Akihito which turned into a moan as Asami sheathed himself fully inside Akihito.

Akihito gasped from the feeling of being full but he didn't have much time to think about it because Asami immediately started thrusting and hitting his sweet spot each time. Before Aki knew what was happening he was a moaning mess under Asami being thrust into and on the verge of cumming.

"Ry...Ryu...cu...cumming!" Akihito gasped out in between thrusts.

Hearing his kitten in such pleasure Asami thrust in hard and Akihito came while called out the older mans name. A few thrusts later Asami came inside of Akihito.

Asami waited until his kitten came back to himself a little then sat up pulling Akihito with him who gasped at the movement.

"Wai...wait...wha...Ryu...stop...sto..." But soon Akihtio's protests turned to moans and they had sex for hours.

Finally feeling that his kitten was tired enough that he wouldn't have trouble falling asleep or even dreaming that night Asami stopped and pulled out of Akihito who he laid down on the bed. As soon as Akihito's head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Seeing his kitten curling up closer to him Asami laid down and pulled the covers over both of them. Then pulled Akihito close and wrapped his arms around him and followed Akihtio's example and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so I have a challenge for you guys! Okay so you have two options in this challenge you can either (you can even combine the both): **

**1)Have it be one where Asami and Akihito meet earlier in life, but have it to where like they met in the past and got separated and are now meeting again or they met in the past and that's where their relationship began and make sure to show what Aki's life was like back then. **

**2)Have their relationship develop exactly how it did in the manga but do what I'm doing and have it where Aki has a secret past he can be anything a assassin, a yakuza's son, a prince, heck have him be Feilongs secret brother for all I care, but whatever it is have it so that it's something BIG!**

**I don't know what I'd do for the winner (or if anyone is even going to do it) but if your interested just make sure that in the definition you write something about it being my challenge so that I make sure to read it!**

**If you have any suggestions for what the winner should get PLEASE PM me or leave a review with your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soo sooo soooooo SORRY after the last update my parents surprised me with a trip to Europe it was beautiful, so anyone who lives there I wish I was you. (Especially if you live in Greece!) However I will admit, Italy had the best food!**

**So I'm kinda freaking out right now so I was on FanFic and was looking for new stories to read (sorting by top reviews/favorites/follows) when I discovered that my story is up there with all of my favorite stories I am freaking out I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! You're all truly the best fans I could ever ask for!**

* * *

**Ch. 13- Dad**

Asami woke up a bit dazed about where he was, though of course you would never be able to tell by looking at his face. He started to tense up when he felt something move next to him and looked over to see his cute little kitten trying to snuggle closer to him. Relaxing, Asami put his arms around Akihito and pulled him closer, watching as the younger male slept.

'_I can't believe my little kitten suffered through that. I hope Jakuson didn't kill that guy, I want a piece of him for making my Aki suffer!' _Asami thought darkly as he pulled Aki closer. _'Oh the things I would do to him first…'_ Asami never got a chance to finish that thought because right then Aki woke up and jumped across him and ran to the bathroom. Asami's eye's widened the tiniest bit but not enough for anyone to notice. Then he proceeded to get out of bed and follow the still naked Akihito into the bathroom.

Asami prided himself on not being a caring person, but Akihito changed that. So when he walks in to find the only person who he actually cares for sitting on the bathroom floor puking his guts out he will never admit it but his heart did stop. As fast walked over to Akihito and kneeled down and started to rub the younger man's back.

"Morning sickness." Akihito said once he had finished and was in the process of brushing his teeth.

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Hahaha did you forget you are going to be a daddy?" Akihito teased.

Asami just glared at Akihito and pulled him close and bringing him into a passionate kiss mainly to distract Akihito from his question because honestly, yes, he had forgotten, actually he had just passed it off as a dream because really a male, his male, being like the only male ever to be able to have kids, was just too good to be true.

"So what are we doing today?" Asami asked, please with the sight of a flushed and swollen lipped Aki in front of him.

"We…well I was going to go and take care of the horses and the cat…OH you didn't get to meet her yesterday! So I was out on a ride yesterday and I came across, well actually Storm found her but anyway, this cat, was giving birth, I didn't know what to do so I brought her back here and she had the most adorable little kittens in the whole world I haven't exactly figured out what to name them yet but I'm thinking." Akihito said grinning ear to ear.

"Alright then let's go visit them."

"Yay!"

"After breakfast."

"Geez, what are you my mom, I'll eat after."

"No, you need to eat." Asami said worried not just for Aki but also the little one growing inside of him. "By the way, what's it's gender?"

"Huh?"

"The little one."

"Oh…uh…I don't know. I think I can find out next month though."

"Hn." Asami said as he led Akihito out of the room and to the kitchen.

Once seated Asami started to place some food on his plate when he looked up to see Akihito putting foods on his plate that definitely shouldn't go together.

Asami stood up and walked over to Akihito, picked up his plate and proceeded to dump everything in the trash. Then walked back to Akihito and said, "If you are carrying our child I would actually like to see them. So don't kill it off with whatever that was."

"What?" Akihito and Asami looked up to see Fontane standing in the doorway leading toward the kitchen. "I believe you are mistaken Asami-sama but Akihito-sama is a male."

"Yes I know."

"Then why did you say he was carrying your child?"

"Because he is."

"Imposi…"

"No, it's true Fontane, I'm apparently special like that." Akihito cut in with a blush on his face.

"But…that…that would explain your eating habits."

"Good. If you understand then go look up something that's good for pregnant people."

"Uh…yes sir." Fontane said, then walked away to shocked to do much else than to follow the order.

"You didn't tell him?" Asami asked once Fontane was out of the room.

"I haven't told anyone except you, well and Suoh and Kirishima and Hiroto. And I didn't exactly tell them they just happened to be there to help in Suoh's case, or were guarding you when I told you. But you were the first person I actually told."

"So your dad doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?" Jakuson asked as he walked in and sat down next to Akihito.

"Nothing." Akihito quickly said. However, this was too good to pass up for Asami, it proved to Jakuson that Akihito just belonged that much more to him.

"We were just discussing how I impregnated your son."

"Oh oka…WHAT?! Impossible he's male!"

"Yes but with female parts." Asami said calmly and he went to stand next to Akihito.

"WHAT?! Why the hell weren't those removed?"

"Don't ask us you are his dad."

"I wasn't there for his birth!"

"What?" Akihito said as he looked up at his dad with wide tear filled eyes. "You didn't even care enough to come to my birth?"

"No I didn't mean…I just" Jakuson said panicking at the sight of his son. "I was busy and I couldn't make it and…"

"And nothing!" Akihito screamed as he got up and ran out.

Asami and Jakuson stood there is silence as they heard the back door slam open and shut. Then about two seconds later they heard it slam open and shut again and an angry Akihito ran back into the dining room. Walked up to Asami, grabbed his tie and pulled him down so they were face to face.

"If you even THINK about being late by the tiniest bit to our child's birth, I will kill you Ryuichi!" Akihito hissed.

"Akihito."

"What?" Akihito hissed turning to his father.

"You will get this child aborted!"

"No!"

"You will or I will kill it for you! You are male you don't know what this could do to you!"

Akihito looked taken back, but that lasted all of two seconds before his face turned to absolute rage and he sprang toward his dad and pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

"If don't you even _think_ about harming my child. Don't forget you had me trained in all ways with almost every weapon. Trust me! I know how to torture someone!" Akihito hissed while making a tiny cut along his father's cheek. "I don't care what it does to me this is MY child and unlike me it will actually have a childhood. With or without a grandfather!" Akihito's freatures suddenly turned bright again and he turned to Asami. "Speaking of which Ryu are your parents still alive?"

"Yes." Asami said taken back but Aki's sudden mood change.

"Well we should probably tell them they are going to be grandparents! Oh well maybe another day! I'm going to Storm now bye!" Akihito said with a bright smile then walked back out the back door toward the barn once again leaving a stunned Asami and Jakuson in the house.

Jakuson sighed and then chuckled, "Geez he was troublesome already, now we just have to go and add hormones to the mix!"

Asami was about to smile but instead his eyes narrowed and he turned toward Jakuson and pointed a gun at his head. "You even think about touching MY child I will not hesitate to back up Akihito."

Asami took the gun away from Jakuson's head and followed Akihito outside.

* * *

**Please, please,please! someone try my challenge I'm sooooo bored when I'm not busy with something and just want a story to read and that is my favorite plot so I want to read stories like that!  
**

**Also I'm looking for help on what to name the kittens so I guess if you have a suggestion I will take it into consideration and the first few people (if any) try my challenge I will name a kitten after them and give the kitten all of their personalities!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sooooo sorry about not being able to update very often but you know it's all money and stuff!**

**Anyway, I'm SO excited to read the stories for my challenge so when you post your story be expecting a PM from me because so far it seems like if you do the challenge you get to be a kitten!**

* * *

**Ch. 14-File**

Akihito walked into the barn thinking about how they were going to tell Asami's family. His dad didn't exactly take it that well but he was praying that Asami's would take it better.

He walked into the barn and grabbed a brush before walking over to Strom and letting him out of the stall. Akihito had learned yesterday that Storm tended to stay wherever he was so he didn't bother to tie the horse up and just walked out of the barn, being followed by Storm, toward the grass for Storm to graze on while he brushed him.

Akihito had just started to brush the horses back when a bowl of something was placed in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast." Asami said from behind him. "The cook said it is good for pregnant people."

"Ah, thanks." Akihito said handing the brush to Asami and taking the bowl.

Akihito started to eat it and Fontane was right it didn't make him feel sick like all the other food. Akihito walked over to where Storms head was and sat down.

"You can brush him if you like." Akihito said as he watched Asami stare at the brush.

Asami didn't say anything but walked to the horse and placed the brush on his back but as soon as the brush touched the horse Storm picked his head up and stared at Asami. They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them making a move, just staring.

Akihito looked back and forth between Asami and Storm, "Storm." Akihito said then waited for the horse to turn his head toward him. "Ryuichi is the father of my child. He won't hurt you or me." Akihito said while petting Storm, who had leaned down to nuzzle Aki's stomach. "Kay I think he'll let you brush him now." Akihito said to Asami then him and Storm continued eating.

Once Akihito had finished eating he walked back into the barn with Asami's eyes on him then walked back out with another brush and a camera.

"Thought I would capture the moment when the bastard isn't being a bastard." Akihito said as he snapped a couple of pictures of Asami and Storm.

Asami gave him a look but didn't say anything.

Satisfied for now Akihito put the camera into his pocket and walked to the other side of Storm and started to brush that side.

They stayed like that, brushing Storm, in a comfortable silence, when Akihito decided to speak.

"So what's your family like?"

"Well they aren't yakuza if that is what you are wondering."

"They aren't?!" Akihito asked surprised. Upon seeing the look Asami gave him he tried to explain, "It's not like I care it's just that you act like you are all high and mighty and have never had to deal with poverty and the life of a normal person before."

"That's correct," Asami said. "My family might not me yakuza but they are not normal. My family is one of the richest families in Japan. They own a chain of hotels, I took over the company when I was 19 and from there I 'expanded'."

Akihito snorted, "Nice way of saying that you started dealing illegally."

Asami raised an eyebrow at Akihito who just shrugged.

"Asami-sama I brought the file you requested and the papers which need to be signed." Kirishima said.

Akihito turned to look behind him and wondered when Kirishima got here.

Asami nodded and motioned for Kirishima to bring the papers over to him.

"What file? What papers? You aren't supposed to be working." Akihito said starting to get annoyed that their comfortable mood was ruined.

"The file over your pregnancy," Kirishima answered with a slight blush. "And the papers to cancel the surrogate."

"Oh, wait, what surrogate?!"

"That will be all Kirishima." Asami said a little annoyed as he handed back a few papers signed to Kirishima. Then handed the file to him as well, "Take that to the room that Jakuson has set up for me."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said with a slight bow then turned and walked away.

Asami turned back to his now pissed younger lover. "WHAT SURROGATE?!"

"The day before you left you put a pillow under your shirt and were asking about kids so I figured you wanted some."

Akihito's eyes widened, "So that…that was for me?"

"Yes. Well actually I was going to talk to you about it at dinner if you wanted to be the father or me or both get a surrogate. But yes it was for you."

"Oh."

Asami smirked. Then walked around Storm to pull Aki closer, "But I guess we don't need that anymore anyway, huh?" Asami said while placing his hand on Aki's stomach successfully making the younger man blush.

"No, hehe, guess not." Akihito said smiling then up at Asami before kissing him on the lips.

When Aki was about to pull away thought, Asami grabbed the back of Aki's head and brought him in to a heated kiss.

Storm then successfully ruined the mood by whinnying loudly and nuzzling in between Asami and Akihito.

Asami glared at the horse, and Akihito blushed then giggled a little and continued to brush Storm, who had gone back to grazing.

"So when can we tell your parents."

"How about next week?" Asami asked without looking up from brushing Storm.

"Kay!"

Once they finished brushing Storm they sat down next to each other in the shade of a tree and watched Storm graze for a while.

"So have you thought about what you are going to name the little one?" Asami asked.

"Uh no not really, I was going to find out it's gender first but I do have a few names that I like."

"What are they?"

"Well I'm kinda going to throw them out."

"Why?" Asami asked while raisin an eyebrow.

"Because they don't fit anymore. Plus, I want to discuss everything with you." After a while Aki spoke up again. "Do you know where he is going to grow up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to move in here and raise the child here or go back to Tokyo."

"It depends on your father. I would like to raise the kid in Tokyo where I work so I can come back to you two every day but I won't lie, it's nice out here and I can see a little one running around. Plus, it's not as polluted." Asami said as he gazed out at the large fields and trees beyond that.

"Yeah I did enjoy running around everywhere. Gave my parents multiple heart attacks when they couldn't find me though." Akihito said laughing at the memory of his dad sending his men and helicopters out to find him one day when he went to explore the woods. (it wasn't his fault his guard wasn't small enough to weave through the forest like he could, and as a result couldn't keep up)

"I'm sure you were a pain as a child." Asami said as he smirked looking up from the file about Aki's pregnancy he had been reading.

"What's that supposed to mean you bastard?!"

"It just means…"

"OH RYU!"

"Yes Akihito?" Asami said amused at Aki's behavior.

"There's something you need to see!" Akihito said smiling brightly.

"And what would that be?"

"It's…No it's a surprise," Aki said as he stood up. "Stay here I'll be right back!" Aki said and didn't give his lover a chance to answer before he turned and ran toward the house.

Akihito ran into the kitchen and was stopped by his dad.

"Dad I don't have time for this." He groaned, "I love you, and I forgive you, but threaten or harm my baby and I'll kill you!" Aki yelled as he ran past his dad and placed a quick kiss on his check before bolting up the stairs and into his room.

Once Aki found what he was looking for, he ran back downstairs and past his stunned father still standing in the kitchen, and out the back door toward the tree that Asami was still sitting under reading the file.

"What was so important that you had to take off like that?" Asami asked.

"This!" Aki said as he held out the pictures of his first ultrasound, "I saw that the file didn't have any pictures and…well…yeah." Aki said starting to get a little embarrassed as Asami took the photos and stared at them.

"So this is our kid?"

"Yeah." Aki said as he sat back down next to Asami and looked at the pictures with him. They just sat there staring at the picture, neither one wanting to move.

"Hey Ryu…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll make a good parent?"

Asami smirked, "You have been able to capture my attention. If you were able to do that, you will definitely make a great mommy."

"Mommy! Who says I'm going to be called mommy?!"

"You are aren't you?"

"Well…that's…bastard." Aki mumbled as he closed his eyes, laid down, and put his head in Asami's lap, while Asami started to finger Aki's hair. "Do you think we will be able to handle a kid? Do you think it will like us?"

"It will love us. I have yet to meet a child who is born hating their parents. It's the parents who screw up that are hated by their kids, and I don't plan on screwing up." Asami said trying to comfort his pregnant lover.

"Good." Aki said as he snuggled into Asami's stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**So good news and bad news guys! So bad news I'm going to be gone for the next week to go on a family vacation :'( but good news is that I just got back from a beach trip with my friends and my mom and dad sent me an early birthday gift which just so happened to be... A NEW COMPPUTER! (so no more troubles with that)!**

**So thanks for being patient with me and for following, favoriting, and reviewing, anyway so far Alanis Strife is the only one who has tried my challenge so she got a kitten! PLEASE let me know if you did it or know another person who did and I accidentally missed them!**

* * *

**Ch 15.- The Call**

"hito...Akihito...Akihito time to wake up."

"Ughhhhh" Akihito groaned and rolled over on the bed and brought his pillow over his head.

"If you stay on the bed I'm going to think you want to have sex."

"Bastard!" Akihito yelled as he threw the pillow from his head toward Asami who easily dodged it, and sat up as best he could with the pain in his back. "I'm not willing to GET up BECAUSE we had sex! God, don't you know how to take a break!"

"That is what I do every time we have sex."

"I meant from sex not work!" Aki yelled and flopped back down, then unexpectedly sat up again, "and sometimes you don't even take a break from work when we have sex! You made a fuckin' business call once Ryu!" Akihito then flopped back down and dug his face into the pillow next to him, missing his other pillow already.

Asami chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry. Enjoy your day in bed...mommy." Asami said as he headed toward the door.

"You're still on that! I told you yesterday..."

"That you don't know what you will be called and since you are the one pregnant I thought we agreed on mommy."

"Are you...!"

"Yes I'm serious Akihito"

"I don't even remember yesterday."

"That's because after you showed me the ultrasound pictures you basically slept on my lap the rest of the day while I read."

"Yeah then once I woke up you wouldn't let me go back to sleep!"

"That's because all I did was read a file about you and watch you sleep on my lap."

"How does THAT make you horny?!"

"You talk in your sleep."

Aki turned beat red and burred his face into the pillow as far as it could go.

"Alright Akihito come on you need to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterdays breakfast and a little before we did it."

Akihito groaned, "But I don't like eating!"

"I know, but you have to other wise the little one will be the one hurt not just you." Asami said walking over to the bed and sitting down and stroking Aki's head.

"Ryuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be strong enough to protect them?"

"Are you still having doubts about being a parent?"

"No, I'm not doubting, it's just I'm worried."

"Don't be. Besides MY job is to protect you and the little one while your job is to love us with all you have. Besides once you have a kid your motherly instinct will kick in whenever our child is in danger and no one would wish to be the one to piss you off."

Akihito chuckled. "Thanks."

"Why are you so worried anyway?"

"Ryu, I'm male and that should be enough but also, I'm only 23 to some people, including you, I'm just a child, and now I'm having a child."

"I know, but I'm here so you don't need to worry, I'll take care of you and our little one."

Akihito smiled, "I know." and gave Asami a light kiss on the lips before getting out of bed to go shower.

Once Akihito was in the shower Asami's phone started to ring.

"_Asami."_

"_Hello my dear."_ said a sickening annoying voice from the other end.

"_What do you want?" _Asami groaned out.

"_I want to know where you are. I'm at our home and you're not here."_

"_First it's not OUR home it's MY home and how did you get in?"_

"_Through the front door of course."_

"_Okay WHY are you there."_

"_I'm looking for you of course."_

"_Why?" _Asami asked starting to get impatient.

"_I'm insulted don't you want to see my Ryu."_

"_No. And don't call me that."_

"_How rude. Well anyway, your mother sent me to tell you that there's a family dinner next week which you will be attending."_

"_Fine. Now leave my house before I call my men and tell them to remove you for me."_

"Whose on the phone?" Akihito asked while walking out of the bathroom toward their now shared closet.

"No one important." Asmai said.

"_What was that Ryu, whose there. Do you have another woman with you!?"_

"_No and if I did it wouldn't concern you." _Asami said then hung up the phone already getting a headache from the others annoying voice.

Asami heard Akihito laugh and looked over to the now half naked boy (only wearing sweatpants) who was trying to find a shirt.

"I take it you don't like them?" Akihito asked.

"They are an annoying fly my mother loves and forces me to hang out with."

"That sounds annoying."

Asami just grunted, "Akihito next week I'm having to go to a family dinner. Do you wish to come with me and meet my family?"

"YES!" Akihito yelled while beaming.

Asami chuckled and walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts and throwing it at Akihito. "Wear it." Asami said smirking then walking away.

Akihito blushed but put the shirt on and buttoned it up frowning at how big it was on him. But he did admit it was nice wearing a large shirt that was really soft and smelled like his lover, it was comfortable almost like Asami was hugging him. Akihito smiled them followed after Asami toward breakfast.

* * *

**Okay guys so I discovered that this cite has people called Beta's and I suck at editing my own work because when I go back and read to find errors I always end up getting caught up in the story and how I could change the plot instead of the grammar. So I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested either PM or leave a comment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so it's been crazy for me recently with school starting again and having to go and get settled into the house I'm sharing with my friends this year. And before that I got sick, I caught something while at the beach with my family. Anyway I'm updating now as a kind of start of school year get up so you don't decide to die. Also, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So consider this your party favors! **

**Also I am so sorry how short it is but I didn't have much time today but I'll try to post another one (that's longer) by, lets say, next Wednesday!**

**Okay last thing I need your help coming up with a summary for this story because I just reread the one I have now and to keep things simple well IT SUCKS!**

* * *

**Ch. 16- Daddy Issues**

Akihito followed Asami out of his room and quickly connected their hands not looking up to see the smirk he knew Asami would be wearing.

Once they entered the dining room Akihito sat down next to Asami and stared at the food.

"Fontane." Akihito called, and soon Fontane came walking out of the doors to the kitchen.

"Yes Akihito-sama?"

"Do you have pocky?" Akihito asked looking up hopefully at Fontane.

"I'm sorry but what is pocky?"

"It like heaven! It's a stick of like bread covered in chocolate. Well at least most of it is covered in chocolate. They kinda don't put any on the bottom. Which I completely understand because, well, how else are you supposed to hold it without getting the chocolate all over your fingers. But then I'm always disappointed at the end because there's no chocolate. They also have strawberry which is also amazing but it has the same problem as the chocolate and... THEY SHOULD MAKE A PINEAPPLE FLAVORED POCKY! That would be amazing or banana flavored just like the bananas we saw on that island after the whole Hong Kong thingy..."

"I'll go pick some up Akihito-sama."

"What is this about Hong Kong?" Akihito's dad said walking into the dining room.

"Nothing." Akihito quickly said as he started shoving food, that was normal thanks to the watchful eye of Asami, onto his plate.

Jakuson looked back and forth between his son and the man who had made multiple problems for him over the years. Seeing as neither were going to continue talking Jakuson walked to the head of the table and sat down so Akihito was next to him and Asami next to Akihito.

Jakuson had just started eating when his fork crashed onto his plate and he looked up at Akihito in horror.

"Aki?"

"Dad?" Akihito said back fearing his dad was going into a stroke or something.

"How long have you been with Asami?"

"About two and a half years. Why?" Akihito asked slowly.

"SHIT!" Jakuson yelled as he stood up and walked over to Asami and put there faces close together. "that was my son!" he hissed, "THAT WAS MY FUCKIN SON!" He yelled again as he tried to hit Asami who had grabbed his hand before the punch landed on his face.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked calmly while at the same time Akihito had knocked his chair down and he had stood up and ran to Asami's side.

"What I mean is I heard all about how you and Feilong decided to duel it out over some innocent kid! THAT KID IS MY SON!"

"I'm, unfortunately, well aware of that fact." Asami said still sitting calmly.

"I thought you cared about him?!"

"He does!" Akihito yelled defending his lover.

"Well apparently not enough to keep you out of danger!" Jakuson yelled back.

"Oh, because you did such a great job at that!"

"I did!"

"No! You kept me safe physically. BUT mentally I was broken! I barely had communications with anyone and the only people I rarely got to talk to were the ones that you approved of or think would be good for business. YOU kept me locked up in a room by myself. YOU wouldn't even look at me. YOU left me by myself when I most needed it. YOU have done all this and you are going to hit Ryu for one tiny mistakes?! If we are hitting people for every mistake they did conserning me then you would be beaten to death!" Akihito yellled at the same time that his lover wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled the boy onto his lap."If you had even paid a tiny bit of attention to me you would of realized how unhappy I was, and how close I was to killing myself. Fontane won't tell you, but he walked in on me once when I was cutting myself. I thought I had no escape then Haru and his dad offered me an escape and I took it. If you had noticed you could have stopped me from leaving!" Asami started petting Aki's hair

"I...I'm sorry." Jakuson said his eyes wide, "I had no idea."

"Don't." Akihito said leaning into his lovers touch and sighing in content. "Just don't. It's in the past now. Besides," Akihito said with a small smile as he turned to look into his lover's eyes. "if I hadn't left I wouldn't of met Ryu, and he is now my everything. He may say that he will drag me into hell with him, but truth is...he dragged me out of it."

"I love you." Asami whispered into Akihito's ear, just for him to hear, before kissing him sweetly.

"I guess it's going to take some getting used to." Jakuson sighed talking about Asami and Akihito being together.

"It's either that or I walk out again." Akihito said to his father although his eyes never left Asami's.

"Alright, you win." Jakuson said looking at how happy his son looked in his rivals arms. No matter how hard he tried, even in the past before their relationship was as screwed up as it was, he could never make Akihito smile or have the same look of love in his eyes that he did when he looked at the older man.

* * *

**So I'm still looking to name the other kittens (I have one so far) so for those who said they were going to try my challenge please do! And please tell me if you know someone who already has!**

**Also to BerryObsession I swear I am working on your one shot and that I have not forgotten about it. It's just halfway through writing it I had to leave to go to the house with my friends for two weeks and when I got back I lost where my mind had been going so I'm rewriting it! SORRY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so thank you guys so much I know I say it every time but you guys truly do mean the world to me. Without you guys I would have stopped writing!**

**So I hope that this is long enough to satiate you guys for now.**

* * *

**Ch. 17- Resignation**

Jakuson continued to look at his son who was sitting in his lovers lap at the dining table.

"Look I'm willing to start accepting your relationship. But Asami, What about your business aren't you worried about what this will do to it?"

"Not if it means I get him." Asami said looking at Akihito, "Besides no one would dare to stop doing business with me because of this and if that is what you are worried about then you have a weaker hold on your territory than I thought." Asami said with a smirk.

"I'm simply looking out for my son."

"Don't worry I can't take perfectly good care of him."

"Like you did in Hong Kong?" Jakuson said with an eyebrow raised.

"That was a mistake. It was the beginning of our relationship and I had Akihito on a loose chain."

"My son isn't a pet!"

"I don't know he's a lot like a little kitten." Asami said smirking at the blushing Akihito who had chosen to stay quiet and simply sit on Asami's lap and see how things turned out.

Jakuson took a deep breath. "Look, you have to understand this is my son we are talking about, I don't want him hurt."

"You have said that before, and I don't plan on hurting him."

"How long is it going to last though until you get bored?"

"The only way that this relationship is going to end is if Akihito ends it. And if that ever happens I'd chase him down and tie him to me."

"You really love my son don't you?" Asami simply nodded. "What makes him so special to you? What makes him different from all the others?"

"There actually aren't that many others. But he keeps me guessing, he's unpredictable. He's hyper, always happy, energetic, everything I thought I always hated in people. But for some reason with him it turns me on. I've always been with the submissive quiet types, he's different in every sense of the word. Also with the others the relationship didn't last for more than a week at most."

"Alright." Jakuson sighed, "Akihito?"

"Yes dad?" Akihito said taking his eyes off of Asami for the first time.

"What do you feel about Asami?"

"I love him." said Akihito without any hesitation.

"Why?"

"Why?" Aki repeated tilting his head to the side, "I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Asked Jakuson while Asami looked at Aki in confusion with a slight glint of fear that only Aki could see.

"Because there is no why. I simply do. I don't understand it little lone know why. But I know I do love him. My heart beats out of my chest every time I see him, I want to tell him things I don't even tell myself, I want to know every single thing about him and tell him everything about me. I never want to leave his side because it physically hurts. I can't tell you why I love him but I do, and that's enough for me."

"Alright." Jakuson sighed, "I believe you. Now the hard part is having to get used to it. But I do approve." Jakuson said looking into his son's eyes. "I was looking for someone for you to marry before you left, however, I could never find someone that fit your personality or was powerful enough to make you settle down. But I especially couldn't find anyone who would be smart enough to one day help you take over. However I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore now do I?" Jakuson said with a slight smirk, "I believe Asami will make an excellent addition to our family and you his. And since you are pregnant you guys do plan on getting married right? I will not have a grandchild our of wedlock."

Akihito blushed and looked at Asami. He hadn't even thought about marriage.

"Yes sir we do." Asami said smoothly without hesitation.

"We do?" Asked Akihito

"I refuse to let your last name be Jakuson no matter what my relationship may be with your father. I hated Takaba too."

"But..."

"But nothing. You are already having my child, living with me, and having sex. All marriage does in change your last name so people truly know who you belong to and this way no matter what you do you will never be able to truly escape." Asami said.

"Why do you always think I'm going to run?" Akihito whined.

"Would you stop being so possessive to my son?" Jakuson said with a scowl.

"Because you have tried multiple times even when I thought our relationship was solid. And he is mine I have a right to be possessive."

"Nooo you don..." Jakuson started but was cut off my Akihito.

"Dad, don't, it's how he shows affection without using sex." Akihito said sounding exhausted then turned to Asami. "And that was Sudou's fault!" Akihito said pouting.

"THAT'S how he shows affection?!" Jakuson asked looking bewildered.

"Yes, well in front of other people anyway and I only just discovered that's what it was about a year ago." Akihito admitted.

"If you know then why do you still fight?" Asked Asami.

"Because I may know what it means but it's an instinct for me to fight." Akihito said while shrugging.

Asami just smirked and pulled Akihito closer and into a searing kiss.

Akihito moaned into the kiss and pulled himself flush against Asami.

They didn't stop making out until Jakuson cleared his throat. "Okay so I was going to talk about something else but...ummm... we can talk about it after, um, you know, if you wanna."

"Bye dad." Akihito said understanding and getting off Asami and leading him toward his room as fast as he could.

"Why are you so eager for sex recently?" asked Asami as Akihito pulled him up the stairs.

"Because I'm hormonal. And because soon I'm not going to be wanting sex for months."

Asami gave Akihito a questioning look.

"The doctor said that I'm going to be throwing up, having mood swings, cravings, be exhausted, feel bloated, have cramps at times, apparently the kicking feels uncomfortable at times too apparently they kick the balder and back a lot. And since I'm already having the first two it's not long till the others happen."

"You mean first three." Asami corrected.

"I am not having cravings my food is perfectly normal you people just aren't fans of good food." Akihito argued while pouting.

The discussion stopped when they reached Akihito's room.

Asami immediately walked them in and pushed Akihito onto the bed. Asami took off his shirt and quickly crawled on top of Akihito who had also taken off his shirt and brought him in for another possessive kiss.

Asami moved his hand down to Akihito's nipple and pinched making Akihito moan. Loving the sound of Akihito's moan Asami broke the kiss and kissed his way down to Akihito's chest and started sucking on one of the red bulbs while pinching the other.

Meanwhile his other hand worked on getting Akihito's pants off. Once Asami undid the belt he brought his other hand down and the two ripped both Akihito's pants and underwear off.

Akihito had been a moaning mess from all the attention his nipples were getting when he was assaulted by another sensation in his hole.

Akihito could feel two of Asami's fingers already in him stretching him. Soon a third was added then they were all gone.

Akihito looked up to see Asami taking is pants off then leaning down and pulling Akihito's legs onto his shoulders. Then thrust himself all the way into Akihito and reveled in the feel and screams of Akihito.

Asami didn't give Akihito time to adjust before pounding into him finding his sweet spot right away.

"Ry...Ryu...lo...love you." Akihito managed to get out before spilling himself over his stomach.

Asami grunted and yelled out Akihito's name as he too came inside his lover.

Asami gave light kissed all over Akihito before getting hard again while still inside of Akihito and started to thrust again.

Asami wanting to see better flipped them around and had Akihito ride him.

* * *

Five hours later the couple walked (one wobbled) back downstairs to finish their discussion with Jakuson.

"I see you, um, took your time. I, uh, hope you enjoyed yourselves." Jakuson said walking out of his office with a blush and thanking the all the gods the rooms were soundproof. He might accept the relationship but he definitely didn't want to hear, see, or know about the things Asami did to his son.

"Yes," Akihito said with a deep red blush, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Jakuson said, then the blush disappeared, "So shall we sit?" he asked while leading everyone into the living room.

Asami sat on the loveseat and pulled Akihito onto his lap, while Jakuson sat across from them on the couch.

There was silence for a while as Fontane brought tea and scones which Akihito immediately started eating.

Once Fontane had left Jakuson looked back up to his son once again sitting in his ex-rivals lap. They couldn't really afford to be rivals anymore since Akihito was now involved.

"So back to the discussion. Akihito," Jakuson said getting his son's attention which had been focused on eating since the food had been brought.

"What?" Akihito said looking up his eyes wide like he had been caught stealing.

"About this child."

Akihito growled, "Try anything and I'll stab you."

Asami chuckled, You're not concealing a weapon are you?"

"With that outfit I don't think he can hide anything." The outfit Akihito was wearing was a little revealing he will admit. After going at it for five hours he hadn't felt like getting dressed so he had just put on one of Asami's shirts. (his dad had seen him naked before anyway, it was his dad, he had bathed him multiple times as a kid)

Akihito smirked and pulled his hand out from behind him with a knife in it, that was somehow concealed on his body, and stabbed the table in between his father's fingers.

"Oh, well, good, apparently he can." Akihito's dad said while rolling his eyes.

Asami just smirked and pulled Akihito back against him leaving the knife stuck in the table.

"Anyway, no, I am not going to do anything." Jakuson said looking a little ashamed. "I am sorry about before but I didn't know what was going on and what was happening."

"Before? What changed?" Akihito asked.

"Asami shared your file with me." Jakuson said while Aki looked at Asami with an eyebrow raised. "I understand now. And no matter what I think about a guy getting pregnant as far as any doctor can tell it proceeds as any normal pregnancy. Besides the child inside you is my grandchild I wouldn't hurt them." Jakuson said with a small smile.

Akihito just smiled back at his dad while bringing a hand up to the small bump on his belly and rubbing it.

"Besides this works out for you two." Jakuson said, "Now you don't have to worry about children. I'm sure Asami is relieved about this too."

Akihito shot his father a glare and was about to yell when Asami's hand went on top of his on his stomach and he relaxed into the older mans embrace while taking his hand away and letting Asami rub his belly.

"Yes this child will be the heir of not just my organization but yours as well. But my child will not be treated as Akihito was. He will go to school and have a life, the only difference will be he will get extra tutoring and go to social parties." Asami said staring at Jakuson.

"Of course!" Jakuson said quickly, "I would never wish for you to do what I did to Akihito to your own children. I was simply stating a fact."

"Good" Asami said.

"Anyway, Akihito, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Jakuson asked.

"No but I should be able to find out soon. I'm on my tenth week now and I can find out some time between eighteen and twenty weeks."

"Good now..." The doorbell rang interrupting whatever Jakuson was going to say.

They heard one of the butlers open the door and were about to continue the conversation when there was yelling and the door slamming shut.

"AKIHITO! AKIHITO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOUR BACK!"

Asami's grip on Akihito tightened.

"What the...?" Akihito never got to finish his question as he was suddenly tackled by an unknown person while still in Asami's lap.

"AKIHITO!" The person yelled again this time happily as he squeezed the soul out of Akihito.

Asami growled from behind him and tried to pull Akihito away but, since he couldn't back up because he was in a chair and Akihito was already flush against him, he couldn't. This really didn't go over well especially since Akihito was basically naked.

"I've missed you sooooo much! I can't believe your back! Wait why are you back? Oh who the hell cares!" The boy who was still hugging Akihito yelled, appearing to be immune to Asami's growling and glaring.

"Who are you?" Akihito finally managed out.

The boy stepped back to reveal a tall man a little older than Akihito by about a year or two. He had black hair a few piercings and wore all black. Definitely the wrong outfit for how happy he was.

"You don't remember me?" The boy asked looking defeated and ready to cry.

Akihito just shook his head.

"Akihito, it's me, Haru."

* * *

**Okay and sorry about the confusion BerryObsession I meant AveaFaun! So Avea I'm sooooo sorry as I explained last time I am working on it don't worry it's just I'm not used to the type of story I'm writing for you so I keep redoing it!**


End file.
